New Blood
by liidg
Summary: Hermione's real lineage is revealed as both sides battle for her loyalty and her soul. OOC and trouncing all over the last three books. Hermione/Pansy
1. Chapter 1

This started from a fragment of the original Dark Effects premise. As I wrote it, I realized it was way to close to Dark Effects. I rewrote it with Pansy, then rewrote it with Narcissa, then back to Bellatrix, then back to Narcissa and now back to Pansy.

I am tentatively rating this M but it will probably be milder than my usual fair. OOC, you know I am going to trounce all over canon. These characters aren't mine, I am just borrowing them to try and suck less as a writer.

I want to thank everyone for the reviews and messages. I have been dealing with a bit of a block, I would call it writer's block but I would have to be a better writer for that. I have half a dozen stories, each with a handful of chapters I pull out and keep playing with. I figure I never posted my previous stories completed, maybe I should start posting and that will get me moving forward on these. I can't promise to be as quick on the updates as I usually am, I am super busy at work too. Have patience with me.

I want to give a shout out to everyone who reviewed and sent messages to me. Thank you for pushing me back to the keyboard

Chapter 1

"Are you sure Albus? I can do this. I can raise her right." Minerva pleaded looking over to the man she considered one of her closest friends. She knew she had failed him. She had let her heart and her libido take over but she had proven she was still good. She hated looking into his disapproving eyes.

"Minnie, she will be in danger. You know they will come after her once they know she exists. You will have to face down the Order and the Ministry. She may carry his darkness. The same darkness that lured you to him."

"Once this is done I will never know. We won't know where she is, who she is. She will be gone. Please Albus, I can take care of her...I can protect her."

"You need to do this for her, you...and for me. You need to keep her safe and you need to show you can fight his hold of you. Her life will be marked in darkness if she isn't hidden and yours may be too. Do you want the world to know what you have done?"

"You win Albus. Do it. Just keep her safe."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"What the hell just happened? That wasn't the boy's magic. Pettigrew?" He was furious. He had only been back for seconds and he was beaten by a boy in front of some of his most loyal followers.

"I don't know my Lord. I have never seen wands do that" the rat like man replied praying silently that he would get to keep his new hand.

"Grrahhhh! Lucius, get all of your files together. I expect to be brought up to speed immediately. I want to know where everyone is and what they are doing. Most of all I want to know where Morgan is."

"My Lord, we have looked for her for years and never found her. There are rumors she is dead." Lucius said, wincing at the last part.

"So Wormtail has told me. I don't believe it. I watched her birth. She was alive when she was taken."

"But My Lord, why would they hide her after..."

"After I was gone? Because they knew, unlike you...you sniveling fool, I would be back. You didn't search for me and I doubt much effort went to find her. Pull all your strings. I am going to find out what I can." Voldemort ordered. "Pettigrew go with Lucius. I expect the Manor to be ready and my remaining followers awaiting me when I return."

"My Lord I think that is..."

"CRUCIO!" Voldemort hit both Pettigrew and Malfoy with the curse. "Don't think...DO!"

Voldemort apparated back to the Riddle home and grabbed some of the polyjuice Barty had brewed. Crouch had taken most of it with him but a few vials remained in case they needed to send Pettigrew in to help.

He apparated outside of Hogwarts and cast a disillusionment charm over himself. He had the potion but he needed the hair. The grounds were chaotic and there were Aurors everywhere. He knew the dementors would have dealt with Crouch. He couldn't have the man betraying his secrets. He looked for a way in and saw it.

He saw an Auror stepping away from the others.

"Bloody hell Dawlish where are you going?" another Auror called out.

"I am taking a leak."

"We aren't supposed to go anywhere alone!" The Auror yelled at the one called Dawlish.

"What Proudfoot, you want to hold it for me. I will be back in a second. Last thing I need is some bird coming my way while I have my dangly bits out. I am already on probation."

As soon as the man crossed into the cover of the trees Voldemort stunned the man with a flick of his wand and bound him. He pulled a hair. Ninety seconds and a few waves of his wand later and Dawlish walked back out.

He walked past the Auror called Proudfoot.

"Where you going now?" the man called to him.

"To check in."

"Whatever." Proudfoot grumbled. He was happy not to have to put up with Dawlish's prattling on.

Voldemort had maybe forty five minutes until he needed to be back to wake and obliviate the Auror. He headed into the castle. He saw her leaving 'Moody's' office. As soon as she turned down an empty hall he caught up to her.

"Where is she Minerva?"

"Auror...is it Dawlish? What are you talking about young man?"

"Auror Dawlish is currently detained. Where is she Minerva? Where is Morgan?"

Minerva gasped. "Tom!"

She moved to alert the others. He put a hand on her arm.

"Call up for help or run away and I will destroy your precious lions before that old fool finishes wiping the Potter boy's nose." he hissed.

She paused. She knew he would. She knew he would do whatever it took to get what he wanted.

"She is dead Tom." she gasped.

"You lie!" he pushed her against the wall leaning in close and whispering in her ear "You never could lie to me Minnie. You know we are too connected for that. I know she was alive...you know she is alive. Tell me."

"I don't know. She is gone. She was gone from the day Albus came and got me. No one knows. The only one who knew was Alice Longbottom and your dear Bellatrix made sure that no one will ever be able to find out."

"What are you talking about?" he cast a silencing spell. He pushed a knee between her legs using the distraction to get past her defenses. "Legilimens."

He saw the conversation with Dumbledore. He saw them discussing giving her away. He saw the woman taking her. Minerva collapsed to the floor as he exited her mind.

"I told you Tom, she is gone." she looked up at him glaring as she said it. "I tried to find her but Bellatrix figured it out and got there first. Alice is unable to communicate. He would have taken her no matter what I said but I always thought I would be able to find her."

"I will find her. She is my daughter. I don't know where she is but I will find her. I will tear the world apart and find her. She is mine!"

"Do you think she wants be found by us Tom? She will hate us if you do find her and that is assuming you can find her. She could be anywhere Tom; France, Russia...the States. You will never get to her. I tried chasing every contact Alice had. None of them helped transport her. I...tried everything. Alice or Albus must have used a spell to disguise her signature."

"We will see Minnie..." he taunted. "You sure you don't want to come back with me. We can have fun together again."

Minerva sighed. "Tom I won't make the same mistake twice."

He laughed, "I wasn't a mistake. Letting the Order get to you was. I can't have you alerting him."

He hit her with a stunner. He left the castle passing Proudfoot again. He said nothing to the man as he walked back into the woods and cast a memory charm on the downed Auror.

When asked Auror Dawlish would report he checked the grounds and returned to his post. No one would believe Minerva that he was there if she said anything and no one would believe the boy that he was back. He would see to it.

Voldemort apparated to Malfoy Manor. He had a war to plan, a boy to kill, and a daughter to find.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He had his people manipulating the Ministry by morning. Potter was ostracized, his friends under scrutiny and the old man backed against the wall. The Umbridge woman was to start at Hogwarts the next school year. If all went well she would be in charge soon and the old man would be without a home.

Nothing had been found in reference to Morgan. It was like she dropped off the face of the earth. He was furious with the old coot. The bastard had taken everything from him and stolen his heir. It figured the old Gryffindor loving bastard would try and kill off his bloodline. He couldn't have his child now but he would have his revenge. He planned on taking away everything that meant something to Albus. He made his plans to take his school away. Then he would kill the boy. He would destroy him and destroy everything he loved.

Most of the Gryffindors who backed the boy would keep their distance this year. The Prophet had been going after Dumbledore and Potter all summer. No one believed Potter's story of how the Hufflepuff boy had died. Potter would be coming back to fear and anger. He needed to isolate the boy and then manipulate him. He looked at the files of the boys closest friends.

Harry Potter had a small group around him that protected him. The half breed Hagrid was fond of the boy. No surprise there. He smiled thinking back to his schools days. He had that abomination's wand broken when he blamed him for opening the Chamber of Secrets. He easily fell for Tom's ploy a few years ago that allowed him to get through his security. Voldemort couldn't believe he actually revealed how to get past 'Fluffy'. Hagrid was of no concern.

The Weasley family had taken him under their wing. He wasn't surprised the blood traitors were so happily taking him in. The ginger paupers were probably thrilled to brush so close to such fame. He bet they were regretting it now. The smear campaign had pushed them further down the social ladder if that was possible.

The mudblood was interesting. She was top of her class and excelled at everything but flying. She was Minerva's favorite. Severus said he had no choice but to give her an O in potions every year despite his attempts to do otherwise. She was that good. Looking through the notes he had there was no question she was in part responsible for the boy's continued well-being. Maybe he would target her first.

He read through the news clippings. She had dated the Potter boy and Viktor Krum according to articles. The notes said the Weasley boy had a falling out with them the year before but they had made up. He needed more information.

"Lucius." Voldemort called out. His followers were all sitting at a large table awaiting his orders. There was a nervous silence in the room.

"Yes My Lord."

"Bring Draco."

"My Lord?"

"Don't question me again. It is getting old."

"Of course My Lord."

"Narcissa, where is Severus?" Voldemort barked.

"He is at Hogwarts My Lord, he said he had a meeting." she responded

"Very well. Do you have any verituserum in your stores?"

"Yes My Lord." she answered worriedly. She didn't like that he was calling her son over.

"How about euphoria potion?" he said.

"Yes My Lord."

"Bring me them both. Relax Narcissa, the boy isn't in trouble. I need his opinions and I need them unfettered by fear. I will not punish him for what he says."

Narcissa did relax a little but not much. Her husband was a bastard but she had learned to deal with him, she suffered his anger and forgave his transgressions over the years. He was a means to an end and she could control their fates. She had moved him to the top of their social and political circles and was one of the most powerful women in wizarding England despite him.

She forgave him many mistakes but she could not forgive this. The disfigured monster her husband and sister both revered was now living in her home as if it was his. Now he had his designs on turning her son into another mindless butcher for his cause. Lucius had very little standing and she had to work overtime to curry favor for them. Now Draco would be placed in the same situation.

Her breath caught as she saw her son entering the room. She went and got the potions and brought them to Voldemort. She was nervous as Draco drank the mixture. Her son had taken on so many of her husband's less desirable traits. He was a bully like his father. It was what the Dark Lord would use to sway him and manipulate him. Narcissa was generally unflappable but trying to keep Draco safe from the Dark Lord was an exception. It terrified her.

Voldemort had the others leave. Only Narcissa and Lucius remained. He took the chair next to where the young man was sitting. The potion was working and Draco's fear evaporated and he began to talk.

They started with Ron. Draco had plenty to say about the blood traitor. It was a bit difficult keeping the boy on task but he preferred sifting through the tow-headed boy's rambling to having to draw information out of a scared Malfoy.

The picture Draco painted was surprising. Ronald Weasley was jealous and hot headed. He coveted the fame of Harry Potter and the wealth of the Malfoys. None of those were surprising. His lack of skill was what surprised him. The rest of the Weasleys were magically gifted even if their allegiance was tragically misaligned. The boy was mediocre at his classes and mediocre with his wand.

The girl was different. Draco held the Weasley boy in contempt but he clearly had a crush on the mudblood girl. He admitted she was brilliant and reinforced the fact that she was truly the brains of the trio. He knew the boy would be embarrassed by his confessions later. The girl definitely would be his first target. He could kill her before school began further weakening Potter.

Draco finished up his story about her hitting him third year. He had been rambling on about how he knew she was responsible for Black's escape but he hadn't figured out how. Voldemort cut him off.

"She seems like the perfect little Gryffindor" Voldemort laughed "Except for the brains."

"McGonagall loves her. All the professors do except for godfather. He says she is a filthy blooded know it all" Draco responded.

"And yet you desire her." Voldemort replied. He held a hand out cautioning Lucius and Narcissa not to interfere.

"Yes...well everyone does after the ball. She fixed her teeth and her hair."

"Her hair?" Voldemort with a sigh, torturing the boy would have been less effective but preferable to this teenage nonsense. "Her hair made the difference?"

"Well she was always impressive." Draco replied "Her magic is so strong, I have never seen anyone as gifted. She is strong...and smart. I always wanted her but it was always about showing her I am better. Her hair looked like she had been hexed. Frizzy and unruly. At the ball she fixed it. It was different, she was different. She was beautiful. Now I want her for more. I know I can never have her but I think about it a lot."

"How frizzy? Are there pictures?" Voldemort asked. His demeanor changed and Lucius and Narcissa panicked.

"My Lord we will get you what you need. What does the girl's hair have to do with anything?"

"Crucio."

Draco smiled vacantly while his father writhed on the floor. The euphoria potion kept him from reacting. Narcissa's trembled in fear and anger but she could do nothing. She prayed her son would not be subject to the same treatment. Lucius should have known better. He had become complacent in the time between the wars. He would get them all killed.

"I told you not to question me Lucius. Draco show me your memories." Voldemort pulled the boys head to look into his eyes and roughly entered flipping through images of the girl.

"Obliviate. Draco you spent the afternoon flying, you are tired and want to take a nap before supper. Leave us."

The boy happily wandered off none the wiser. Voldemort looked at Narcissa and Lucius.

"It is better if he doesn't remember. You will say nothing to him. You will say nothing to anyone. Do you understand?"

They both nodded.

"Do you believe that some things in life are fated to happen Narcissa?"

"Yes My Lord" she conceded meekly praying that his plans didn't involve Draco.

"As do I. Lucius continue working on getting to the prophecy but I also want you to find out everything about Hermione Granger. Actually, fill Severus in and have him find out what he can too. I want to see him before school starts. Make sure he knows it is not to be shared. They should have done something with her hair." he laughed "This is too perfect not to be fate."

The two walked out of the room more confused than they had ever been.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Her bloody hair? Are you sure Lucius?"

"Severus it was too strange for me not to be. One minute he looks like he is going to kill her, the next he is running on about her hair and fate. He wants to know everything about her...I mean everything. What do you think this is?"

"I don't know. We should do as he asks. I will find out what I can and bring it to him tomorrow. Her hair?" Severus sighed.

"I know."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Do you want to tell me what is going on Albus?"

"Severus, nothing is going on." the man responded.

"The Dark Lord sends Lucius and I on a mission to find out everything about Granger all because of her hair. When I saw him, he rambled on for twenty minutes about fate and how foolish you are for thinking you could outsmart him and then orders me to get that girl's hair. When I tell you this Minerva starts crying" he paused and handed the witch in question a handkerchief. "and you look like you have seen a ghost. What is going on?"

"Do you think? Could it be? Would Alice have done that? I never thought about it but her hair..." Minerva stuttered ignoring Severus' questions.

"She is the right age" Albus gasped. "Oh Minnie...Severus, the girl is at Grimmauld Place. Get two strands of her hair. One for us and one for Tom."

"Albus I insist..." Severus began to argue.

"You will need to brew a potion Severus, Tom will want it too...a lineage tracing potion."

"Who do you think she is? Who does he think she is?"

"If he is right we will tell you Severus. It is a story that shall not be spoken unless he is right." Albus ordered.

Severus grumbled and headed to Grimmauld Place. He easily took the hairs from the girl's brush while she ran about with the dunderheaded Weasley children and the Potter boy.

He gave a hair to the Dark Lord keeping one for Albus. Albus was right. The Dark Lord requested he brew the potion. He made a batch for him at the Manor. The potion had to sit for 12 hours before it was effective so Severus would not see the test results and he couldn't get any more information from the Dark Lord than he could Albus.

The next morning he stood in Albus' office stewing while he and Minerva dropped the hair into the potion and poured three drops on to a piece of parchment. He tried to look over their shoulders while the parchment etched a family tree but he couldn't see from his vantage point. The two gasped.

Minerva walked over to a chair and sat down, once again crying. "Why would Alice keep her here?"

"They met their fate shortly after. Maybe it wasn't her intent, maybe she never had time to finish."

Severus was losing his patience, "Finish what?!"

"Hiding my child Severus. You know I...you weren't the only Order spy in his ranks. I am sure you noticed that my public appearances decreased when I was with him. There was a reason I disappeared towards the end of the war. I got pregnant, we had a child. He only told the most trusted of his inner circle this information. I remember her birth so vividly. Alecto Carrow and Bellatrix Lestrange delivered her, it was so strange receiving comfort from his two favorite psychopaths. When he walked in and saw her he said he would name her after le Fay. Morgan McGonagall Marvolo. He removed the Riddle of course. For years I have wondered…and she was always here." she sobbed.

Minerva wiped her eyes and stood up, walking over to a small cabinet in the corner of the office, she poured herself a drink.

"He came here the day Cedric was killed...the day he came back. He was looking for her. He will see this as fate helping him to defeat Harry. He will stop at nothing to get to her, to turn her Severus. You must protect her."

Severus winced and grabbed his wrist.

"Tom wants you. Things have become more complicated Severus. I am sorry but she is right. Hermione must be protected from him. Go Severus." Dumbledore said.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N So again I want to thank everyone for the reviews. I do see them all (yes Harrytrix I have been to Vegas but it was a short trip so I am glad I captured it well. Thank you and thank you for all your reviews). Thank you to everyone.

Additionally I would like to give a shout out to my beta Asher (the King of Ashers) All hail the king!

Chapter 2

"What is he planning Severus?" Albus asked.

"He doesn't know yet. He wants to know if she knows. I told him I didn't believe she did" the dour man replied. "Only a handful know; He filled in Lucius, Narcissa, Alecto, and Walden MacNair. The only reason Walden knows is because the Dark Lord wanted to know everything about that blasted hippogryff. He is under the impression Ms. Granger was behind it and Sirius being freed. He wanted to know how she did it."

"Did you tell him?" Albus asked.

"Yes. I had to. Every professor in this school knew the girl had time turner. He would have found out eventually. He doesn't know exactly how old she is...none of us really do considering how much that know-it-all used that blasted device. I had no choice Albus."

"Fair enough."

"You want to tell me why I am really here old man? I noticed we are hiding this meeting from Minerva."

"Severus, Tom will most likely reach out to you to help with whatever he plans for Hermione. She needs to be protected but..."

"Potter comes first."

"Yes Severus, you know their connection. I am worried about him using the connection to get to Hermione or vise versa. We both know Tom isn't capable of love. Minerva was an effective spy but she let herself be compromised. She can't be trusted to do the right thing if it comes down to it. His obsession with Minerva and in finding Hermione is more about his line and ownership than the concerns of a lover or a father."

"What did you think was going to happen when you sent Minerva into Tom's camp? You knew about his obsession with her. She did what needed to be done and you took her child from her?"

"I did what needed to be done to protect them both. You know that child wouldn't have stood a chance if they knew who she was. Severus, the war is at stake, the world is at stake! I need to know I can count on you."

"And what will you have me do?" Severus asked.

"Whatever you need to do to keep them safe but most importantly do whatever you need to do to keep Harry safe. This is about the greater good Severus. Hermione shouldn't have been here. Alice was supposed to get her out of the country. Events clearly changed that and now we must do what is necessary to address this change. Minerva is taking this hard. She adored Hermione and I think had maternal feelings for the young women before this information came to light. She has so much to deal with."

"You couldn't have let her keep the child and come up with a fictional name for the father?"

"You know too many knew where Minerva spent the war. If they knew she was pregnant they would know who the father was." Dumbledore answered. "It was why we had to hide it; it was why Tom hid her pregnancy. His child would be a target."

"Will you tell the girl?" Severus asked.

"I don't think so. Tom hasn't said anything yet. Hiding her existence is one of the few wise things he did. There are those that will hate her for being his." Albus replied softly.

Severus sighed, "Hermione isn't the only one Minerva has established a maternal bond with. After my mother...well she has been good to me. I owe her this. I will do everything I can Albus."

"I know Severus. Just remember that we are fighting a war. And thank you."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

School began and the trio was dealing with the after effects from the events during the Triwizarding Tournament. Harry had been tried over the summer for casting a patronus and it was clear the Ministry were out to get them. Harry and Dumbledore were under fire constantly by the Daily Prophet and the other students were hostile towards them.

The weeks progressed and Umbridge began to make her changes. The first night Harry came back from detention, Hermione tried to go to McGonagall to get her to intervene. She tried her office, quarters, classroom, and searched the rest of the school. The witch couldn't be found anywhere. When Hermione took a look at the Marauder's Map she saw McGonagall was in her quarters. She was avoiding her.

Harry had been trying to get in touch with the Headmaster and the man was avoiding him as well. He was always out of town or busy. He wouldn't even sit in the same room with Harry. Hermione knew something was going on. McGonagall looked like she was ready to cry each time she saw Hermione in class. The last straw was Snape softening towards her. He wasn't nice per se but civil. He had been courteous and polite for days.

While their professors were doing…whatever it was they were doing, Umbridge was slowly sinking her claws into everything. She had forbidden the use of magic in class and had been recently named High Inquisitor. The name even sounded like trouble.

Harry's dreams had been growing steadily worse. He wouldn't talk about them with her or with anyone else and he was becoming more isolated every day. Harry had taken to wandering by himself and was pushing everyone away from him. Finally a talk with Luna had calmed Harry down some and he had joined them again. That was how they ended up sitting in the dining hall plotting.

"Look Harry we are either in an alternate universe..."

"No one has the appropriate goatees" he quipped and speared another piece of fish with his fork.

She smirked, "Or something very strange is going on. We need to figure out why we have become pariahs to our professors. We also need a proper way to study since that Umbridge woman isn't letting us use magic."

"What do goatees have to do with it?" Ron asked.

Hermione and Harry explained alternate universes in muggle pop culture. At the end Ron still looked confused.

"OK so I will pretend to understand that facial hair determines good and evil. How are we going to sort out what is going on with the staff? They are clearly possessed or something. McGonagall practically runs every time she sees Hermione and Dumbledore is hiding from you Harry. Plus did you see Snape today? He said Hermione's potion was satisfactory!" Ron said.

"I know. Maybe an alternate universe or possession isn't so far off. He hasn't yelled at you in over a week Hermione. He even ignored the fact that you helped Neville." Harry added. "Wait, what if it's polyjuice?"

"Do you think You-Know-Who would try it twice?" Ron asked.

"Let's find out. Polyjuice has to be taken hourly. Tomorrow we will follow them and see if they drink anything hourly." Hermione said.

"How, they are all avoiding us?" Ron asked.

"Yes Ron but not collectively avoiding all of us. Harry, give Ron your cloak. He will have the hardest job. Ron you will follow Dumbledore. Harry you follow McGonagall, use the map."

"That leaves you with Snape." Harry said warily. He feared for Hermione.

"Yes. I have an idea. Tomorrow is his day to clean and update the potions supplies. I am going to help him."

"How are you going to do that?" Ron asked.

Harry laughed, "Wow that is commitment, she is going to get detention. He makes his best students help him when they get in trouble..."

"But he won't leave them alone during the detention. It normally falls to Draco when he is in trouble, but when I get caught stealing lacewing flies..." Hermione said.

"Not subtle." Harry laughed remembering that was the ingredient Snape had yelled at him about the year before. It was an ingredient of polyjuice potion.

"That is the point Harry." she smiled and tousled his hair. She smirked as the move earned her a glare from Cho and Ginny. Maybe her friend's romantic troubles would end soon.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione disabled most of the wards, intentionally tripping the silent alarms. Five minutes later a very cranky Potion's Master appeared in his nightshirt. He caught her with a jar of lacewing flies in her hand.

"What are you doing Miss Granger?"

"Practicing for O.W.L.s sir?"

"Are you asking or telling me?"

"Sir?"

"What are you really doing Granger?"

"I am trying to get some practice in for O. sir." She said more firmly this time looking him in the eye.

"Well you will get to improve your knowledge tomorrow. Detention with me all day. See you at nine tomorrow morning. Now get back to your dorm."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"What was she doing?" Minerva asked.

"Taking lacewing flies. I believe she was making a point. It was brash and dangerous, very much the Gryffindor as always. Even if I hadn't been able to scan her thoughts I would have known she thinks we are polyjuiced. That was the point. She wanted to see what I would do."

"And..." Albus asked.

"She will do detention with me tomorrow during which I will show her I am not polyjuiced. There is more. I couldn't see much without alerting her to my presence, even without occlumency skills she is very aware, but I saw flashes. The dunderheaded duo are taking part in this plan. They think all three of us are compromised. You avoiding Potter and Minerva avoiding Hermione has made them suspicious. We need to address this Headmaster." Severus growled.

"What do you suggest Severus?"

"He will get to her soon, he will get to the boy soon, have you thought about the truth old man? I think for now you let them play out their surveillance but Minerva...he will let her know soon enough. How do you think she is going to react when she realizes her mother can't tolerate being in the same room with her."

"It isn't that I can't tolerate her. I love her. She is my daughter. I think I felt our connection even when I didn't know. You know she was always my favorite. Don't presume to know what I feel Severus." Minerva fired back.

"Then why are you avoiding her?" he asked, surprised by the hurt in her voice.

"Because I chose to give her up. Because I abandoned my daughter." she sobbed.

"Minerva. I know you. You did what you thought was right to keep her safe. You wouldn't abandon her. You protected her." Severus assured the woman. "It is time to come clean. The Dark Lord is right. What are the odds of her not making it out of the country, of her becoming Potter's friend and savior, of her being your favorite student...after me of course? Fate brought her to you and it is time to tell her what's going on before the Dark Lord does."

"And what of Harry? Do you propose we tell him too?" Albus asked.

"Yes. The Dark Lord will manipulate him. We know that. You must start his training now." Severus pleaded. "With Hermione involved it changes everything. You must not give Him the opportunity to use this to his advantage."

Minerva stayed silent wiping her tears away.

"We will let them carry out their plan tomorrow. I will think about what we will do next. What they do shall determine if and when we tell Hermione who she is. She could be a danger if she finds out."

"Very well." Severus bowed his head knowing that his mentor might be making a grave mistake. He only hoped they would be able to pick up the pieces.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I have never been so bloody bored in my life...well except for Binns class." Ron griped. "It isn't polyjuice. The man sat in meetings with the Minister and Board of Governors members all day discussing her Royal Pinkness."

Harry nodded his agreement, "I couldn't stay with McGonagall for the whole time but I was around her long enough. No flask, no drinks. What happened with Snape?"

"It was strange. He was polite but distant. Something is up. He never misses a chance to insult me. I intentionally mixed up the flubberworms and the beetle innards and all he did is correct me."

"We need to get to the bottom of this." Harry said.

"That's not all we need Harry. We need to practice for our O.W.L.s. We need to be prepared. We need a proper teacher Harry." Hermione said.

"What do you suggest?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Aberforth said they met at the Hog's Head. It looks like our students are striking back." Albus said.

"They shouldn't have to Albus. That woman is barbaric. We need to stop this." Severus grumbled

"We can't my boy. I wish we could but we can't. Fudge is looking for a reason to come in here and take over the school. If he gets near Harry, if Tom can find a way to get at the boy he will take it."

"And what of the girl?" Severus asked.

"She needs to be watched closely. She has her mother's brain but her father's cleverness and his vindictive side. What she did to that Skeeter woman last year certainly toed the line."

"We have done far worse for the cause." Snape responded.

"Not as fourth years. Watch her Severus."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"That is N.E.W.T. level magic Granger, absolutely brilliant." Terry commented holding up his Galleon. Hermione continued to pass them out.

"Thank you Terry. Due to the Protean charm the coin will warm and the information will be provided for the time of our meetings. Remember, with the new decree we cannot be caught meeting in a group. Does everyone now know how to reach the Room of Requirements in the future?"

They all nodded.

Marietta Edgecomb interrupted, "the Protean charm? Isn't that for the Dark Mark?"

"Yes, I saw it in a book. It isn't just for that...it is what it is known for though."

Marietta's eyes gleamed. "You used the Dark Mark as the inspiration for these coins? Isn't that dark magic? Aren't you just like Him then? Maybe he is not back and this all just Hermione's doing."

The others turned and glared at the girl. She was Cho's friend and to the Ravenclaws she was a housemate but she was already difficult to deal with.

"I am not Him and he is back Marietta. If you have any issues leave now and say nothing. We have enough problems from Umbridge without you mucking up the works."

"Hermione! She is just asking a question." Cho jumped in defending her best friend. "We are still in."

Marietta nodded her head tentatively showing her agreement.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hmmm. Maybe we should expose her. Harry Potter is already losing traction. Dumbledore is thought to be a loon. Knowing his deputy head had my child could unravel the school. Knowing his closest friend is my daughter will destroy the boy. She is top of her class." Voldemort opined.

"Of course My Lord, if we could find a way to get her to join us it would be helpful. Draco says they have a secret club. They meet and they practice spells. They are creating an army." Lucius said.

"An army of students. Interesting. How many?"

"Twenty to thirty My Lord." Lucius answered.

"I hardly call that an army. Alright we need to get eyes inside but from everything I have been told she is loyal to the boy. We do this right if we plan to change her. Does she know anything Severus?"

"No My Lord nor would I suggest telling Hermione at this time. She could use it against you. She needs to be darkened first." Severus looked around the table. The ranks had increased with the Azkaban breakout and he now sat at a table with Bellatrix, Rod, Rabastan, Alecto, Pettigrew, Lucius, Narcissa and the Dark Lord. Those were the only ones he trusted with the knowledge of his daughter. His trust was clearly misplaced when it came to Severus.

"Has Minerva or the old fool figured it out?"

"No My Lord." Severus lied smoothly.

"Hmmm…I will find a way to make contact with Morgan but not yet. We won't expose her yet either. I want to know more. Where are we on getting the prophecy?" Voldemort asked the others.

"Sturgis Podmore almost made it. He was surprisingly susceptible to the imperious curse." Lucius answered tentatively. His plan had failed. "He was caught by the Order guards. We need to eliminate those guards if we want a chance."

"I have an idea on that." Voldemort smirked.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She was awoken by Hedwig sitting on the edge of her bed. She sighed and headed to the common room.

"Harry, what are you doing up?"

"Nightmare. Want to hit the kitchens?" He replied. She nodded her assent. Harry wouldn't have woken her if it wasn't important.

"What about Ron?" She asked.

"I couldn't get him up and this is really one I want to have with you." He replied.

They snuck down to the kitchens and Dobby made them a snack while they talked.

"Harry what is going on?"

"You told me to tell you if I had any dreams that were strange. Hermione I was in a room. Draco's parents were there with the Death Eaters from the escape and another woman. I have never seen her before. She looked mean. They were with Voldemort. They were passing around a file about you. I could hear some of what they were saying. They wanted to get you…turn you. There is something they were debating telling you."

"Harry why on earth would they want or think they can turn me? I am muggleborn and I am your best friend."

"I know…but it was so…real. Hermione, the things I see…is there something I don't know?"

"I have no idea what is going on Harry but I promise you Harry, I will not turn on you." She pulled him in for a hug. "Any luck talking to Dumbledore about what is going on?"

"No. He keeps avoiding me. McGonagall?"

"I don't know Harry. She will talk to you…hell she even defended you to Umbridge. She talks to Ron. She is nicer to the Slytherins than me right now. She looks so spooked. I am starting to get worried. Maybe that is what Voldemort was discussing. Why is she afraid of me?"

"I don't know." He shrugged.

"Maybe we should corner each other's runners. You confront McGonagall and I will talk to Dumbledore." She offered.

"He is out of town again. Once he is back we can try." He conceded.

They were heading back to the dorms when they saw the Inquisitorial Squad coming their way. Hermione kicked herself for not remembering to put the invisibility cloak on for their trip back. Umbridge's goon squad was filled with Slytherins with a bone to pick. They had the power to take house points and were the 'High Inquisitor's' little squad of rats. They had been trying to find the location of the D.A.

Hermione pulled Harry down a corridor but she heard a shout.

"I just saw the mudblood. Let's go."

She turned to Harry, "They saw me not you. Go Harry!"

She threw his cloak over him. He started to protest.

"Hermion…"

"I am not the one Fudge needs to get Harry. Go!"

She pushed him and ran back up the corridor to meet the Slytherins.

She turned the corner and found a wand in her face.

"Parkinson." Hermione said crossly.

"Granger" The girl drawled. "What are you doing out of your dorm?"

"Rounds. It is part of my job as prefect." Hermione answered smugly.

"Your rounds were over hours ago." Pansy replied, closing the distance between the two.

"As were yours, clearly we were both concerned about unauthorized student activity." Hermione replied crossing her arms. None of the other squad members interfered. They didn't want to get in between the two.

"Maybe we will see what the High Inquisitor has to say about this." Pansy whispered menacingly.

"Hiding behind someone's skirt again Parkinson, I know it's usually Draco's but any witch will do." Hermione snidely responded.

"Stupify." Draco shouted.

Hermione cast a shield blocking the hex.

"What the hell ferret?"

Next thing she knew Crabbe and Goyle had joined in and she was fighting the three of them. Pansy was just watching her, her intense gaze scrutinizing every move Hermione was making but giving away nothing.

"What is this commotion?" A voice called out. It was Umbridge. Her pink pajamas were exactly what Hermione figured the sycophantic devil would sleep in.

"I am unsure Professor Umbridge. I was doing rounds when this lot attacked me." Hermione responded quickly.

"She is out past rounds and she started it." Draco replied. He smirked knowing Umbridge would take his side.

"Out after hours and attacking students. That sounds like grounds for expulsion Miss Granger. I will contact the board tomorrow but you should pack your things tonight. My office, 10:00 am tomorrow and bring your trunk." Umbridge said in her shrill voice.

Hermione felt her knees go weak. A hand kept her standing. It was Pansy.

"I will escort her back to make sure she returns to her dorm." She tightened her grip and led Hermione back towards Gryffindor. Hermione held back the tears. She wouldn't let them see her cry.

"I know my way Parkinson. I don't need your taunts." Hermione pulled away from her but Pansy's grip was unbreakable.

"Whatever Granger." Parkinson said finally letting her go. Hermione headed back to her house and knocked on McGonagall's door. There was no answer. She didn't know what to do. Harry was waiting for her in the common room. She broke down crying in his arms.

"They are throwing me out Harry." She told him what happened. His face changed.

"Stay here! I have had enough of this!" He got up and stormed out of the common room. She didn't follow. She just went to her room and packed her trunk. As she lay down she tried to think about what her life would be like now. She would be living a life without a wand.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I want to give a huge thanks to everyone who has faved and reviewed. The reviews really help with my direction and motivation. I appreciate it. I am and have been crazy busy so I am slowly making progress on these. I thank you for your patience.

A huge shout out to Asher who is my beta and king.

Chapter 3

The next morning she brought her trunk to Umbridge's office. The Slytherins were there en masse to see her out. They were all laughing and having a good time. Some had brought snacks. Hermione knocked on the door. Dumbledore answered.

"Have a seat in the hall Miss Granger. We will speak to you shortly." With that he slammed the door. Hermione could hear screaming. It was Umbridge, Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall. She couldn't hear what they were saying, only their voices.

"Back to where you belong mudblood." Draco taunted.

"Get bent…"

"…bloody ferret."

Hermione turned to see the twins standing behind her. They weren't alone. The Gryffindors had shown up to show their support as had many students from the other houses. Ron and Harry sat down next to her. Hermione looked questionably at Harry.

"I might have crossed the line a bit last night. I lit up McGonagall. I told her how much she was hurting you and I told her what happened."

"Thank you Harry." She looked at everyone else. "Thank you."

"They won't be able to stop this mudblood." Draco said sauntering over to her. "My father…"

"Wants you to stay quiet Draco."

They all turned to the voice. Lucius Malfoy was walking towards them.

"Draco, take your friends and go. The Board of Governors has made their ruling. Miss Granger will not be going anywhere." Lucius continued.

At first everyone was too stunned to say anything. The Malfoys owned the Board of Governors. Why wasn't Hermione being kicked out? After a minute the students started whispering amongst themselves.

Lucius knocked on the door. Dumbledore opened it angrily. Lucius handed him a scroll. Dumbledore read the contents and nodded.

"I am surprised Lucius." Dumbledore said.

"Are you Headmaster?" Lucius responded. It was a strange question and the students were still all milling about trying to figure out what was going on. "Please allow me a few moments to speak to the High Inquisitor if you would. Severus may stay."

"As you wish. Come Minerva." The two walked out of the office "Miss Granger, go put your things away."

"Yes Headmaster. Sir, what just happened?" She asked.

He looked at her for a second before McGonagall interjected, "Hermione come to my office after lunch. Bring Harry with you."

"Yes Professor." Hermione responded. She watched dumbfounded as the two walked off. She looked at the other students who were all as confused as she was. What had just happened? No one left the hall despite orders to do so. They all wanted to know what was coming next.

Lucius walked out a few minutes later with Umbridge and Snape in tow. Umbridge cleared her throat.

"Miss Granger. You will be doing a month of detention with Professor Snape. The Board has decided to give you another chance. Everyone needs to return to their classes or dorms." She seemed a bit shaken.

"Father?" Draco said.

"Draco return to your dorms. I will discuss this matter with you no more and I will not ask again." The aristocratic man hissed.

Draco paled, "Yes father."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ron was miffed he wasn't invited to the meeting in McGonagall's office but Hermione pointed out he was the only one who wasn't being treated like he had Dragon Pox. He was still angry about being left out of the loop. She couldn't blame him. Inevitably, when people were trying to kill them, he would be there. He should be included in everything. Harry and Hermione walked in and were surprised to see Severus Snape sitting there as well.

McGonagall sat them down and took a moment before she spoke, "We need both of you to begin training in Occlumency."

"Occlumency? What is that?" Harry asked.

"It is a method to prevent attacks on the mind including blocking the imperious curse and legilimency, which is a way to enter into someone's mind and see their thoughts. Harry's dreams?"

"You really can't help yourself can you Granger." Snape grumbled.

"Very good Hermione. Ten points to Gryffindor. Before we can tell you anything more we need you two to start practicing immediately. Professor Snape will be instructing you. You start tonight." Dumbledore said.

"Professor, what is going on?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione…I wish…I will tell you soon. We will tell you soon. First the lessons." Minerva said.

Snape led them out and through a back corridor leading them down to his office. They spent the next two hours being acquainted with the finer points of occlumency. Snape wanted to dive right into it but Hermione insisted on reading about it much to his dismay. Normally he would dock house points and send them out to Filch but as it was a clandestine meeting he was forced to indulge the swot.

After Hermione read up on it Snape started in on them going after their most personal memories and taunting them with them. Hermione wondered if he was being particularly cruel as revenge for making him wait.

"Do you always sneak into the fifth floor bathrooms to masturbate Potter or was that a special trip this morning?" Snape snarled. "Walls up."

Harry looked at Hermione sheepishly. She just shrugged and prayed she would have more luck. She didn't.

"You're queer? How on earth have you kept that hidden? Oh I see Viktor Krum. Nice arrangement. Wouldn't have thought him the type. You do make the perfect beard don't you?"

Harry was slack jawed. She turned to him, "Not a word Harry. The wizarding world is far more accepting than muggles but it would still kill Viktor's endorsement deals. It is all those giggling witches that earn those deals. Promise me."

"Can we get back to the matter at hand?" Snape growled.

"Not if you are going to lay our secrets out with no protection Sir." She replied.

"That is the point of this training. Very well! I will make you each other's secret keepers. No one will get to the information. Again. Legilimens! Quite a few young ladies in those memories. Well you are quite the female lothario aren't you? Fleur Delacour? Impressive."

Harry forgot himself and went for the high five. Hermione smirked and returned it. Snape rolled his eyes and snarled a bit at them to get them back in line. It was going to be a long afternoon teaching the two.

After spending lunch and their free period with Snape entering their minds they were both frazzled. They stumbled into Potions and took their seats next to Ron.

"Where were you?" He whispered still furious.

"Long story mate." Harry responded.

"Mr. Potter, clearly you think you are so important you can talk freely in my class. Are you finished or should we wait for you to continue on?" Snape said drolly. "I already have to suffer Granger's presence in detention…you will be joining her."

"For a whole month!" Harry exclaimed.

"It was only going to be for the week but since you have decided to question me…yes for the whole month. Not another word."

The Slytherins were laughing at them and the rest of the Gryffindors looked furious. Harry was going to speak again when Hermione kicked him under the table. She realized what he didn't; they now had time to train.

After class she pulled him aside and told him as much.

"Hermione, I have quidditch."

"I know Harry but some things are more important."

He sighed and nodded. That night they started their lessons in earnest. The two practically dragged themselves to the dorms after Snape was done. The Slytherins were waiting in the hall for them.

"Scarhead and his mudblood. Enjoying your detention." Draco mocked. Goyle and Crabbe started laughing. Hermione's legs were barely holding her weight and she had no strength for a clever comeback.

Pansy pushed Hermione against the wall.

"Look at you Granger…weak as a kitten. What did he do to you?"Pansy taunted.

"Get bent Parkinson."

The Slytherin just smirked at her.

"Why do you always have to come after me Pansy?" Hermione asked.

"Because it's fun. I like you angry." Pansy replied garnering a laugh from the thugs behind her.

"One day you are going to push me too far and it won't be fun." Hermione growled.

"Give me your best shot Granger" Pansy growled into her ear.

Hermione shrugged her off and headed back towards her dorms. Once they were in the common room Ron was all over them for details. Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled him into the corner casting a muffalato spell. The two brought him up to date.

"Why aren't I doing this too? There is something wrong with you that makes Voldemort think he can get to you. Why you and not me?" He asked Hermione.

Hermione calmed him down. "I don't know Ron and I don't know if that is true. It makes sense that you should but nothing they are doing makes any sense. I am going to go to the library tomorrow and see what I can learn. Professor Snape's instruction is…"

"Torture." Harry said.

"…lacking." Hermione finished. "I will learn how to do this and teach you. Once we get it down then we will teach the others. What do we have planned for the D.A.?"

"Shield spells. I want to work up to patronuses." Harry answered. "We should get to them after the holiday."

"Good. I have mastered shields. I will skip the practices and hit the library to see what I can do to improve on Snape's teaching."

"It is going to be impossible to balance these detentions, the D.A. and quidditch mate." Ron said.

"Priorities!" Hermione exclaimed and walked up to her dorm to finish her homework and get some sleep.

The next day Harry's scheduling problem resolved itself. Gryffindor beat Slytherin in their quidditch match. Afterwards, Draco taunted the Gryffindor team and they took the bait. Harry, Fred and George got into a fight with the Slytherins and Inquisitor Umbridge only punished the Gryffindors as expected. The three were banned from quidditch for life.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry woke up Hermione and ran to McGonagall. Arthur Weasley…something had happened to Arthur Weasley. The Weasleys were taken, along with Hermione and Harry, to the Headmaster's office where Harry described his dream.

The Headmaster was barking orders at portraits and ignoring everyone in the room including Harry.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!?" Harry screamed. Hermione wasn't shocked by his anger. She felt it too. There was so much going on and no one would tell them anything. There was something more though. She couldn't put her finger on it but something was going on with Harry that went well beyond a simple link.

"I can't Harry. Not until you are further in your training. Phineas tell Sirius to expect the Weasleys. They will be coming shortly."

"They found him Albus, he is going to be OK." One of the portraits relayed to Dumbledore.

"Enough! Harry is right. This is insane. We are clearly at the center of whatever is going on and something is definitely going on and you are telling us nothing! If you don't start talking what little I know is going to end up on the front page of the Quibbler." Hermione threatened.

It was a bluff and she hated saying such things but Harry was in pain and no one was helping him. She couldn't believe she was challenging the Headmaster but she was terrified for Harry. Something was clearly happening to his mind and she didn't know what it was. She had already gotten Skeeter to write an article backing Harry in the Quibbler and from the faces in the room it looked like her bluff worked. No one questioned her ability to follow through on the threat.

Severus raised an eyebrow to the Headmaster. He knew something like this would be coming. Granger did not take 'no' well. He was worried that the Headmaster would take it as Hermione showing her father's side again.

"Miss Granger, you will not threaten me in this office and anything you would do would be of a greater detriment to you than to me." Dumbledore replied.

"Sir I am not trying to threaten you I am just trying to protect Harry."

"Albus…" Minerva whispered.

"Now is not the time. Severus escort them all to St. Mungo's so they can visit with Arthur."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"How did they know enough to save him?" Voldemort hissed. He stroked Nagini who slithered by his side as he paced the room. "Severus? How did they know?"

"I do not know My Lord. They avoid me at all costs." Severus replied.

"Crucio!"

Severus fell to the ground in pain.

"Did I not tell you to soften towards the girl?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes My Lord and I did" Severus gasped.

"Find out how Potter knew. Speaking of the girl, how is detention going?" He asked.

"Well My Lord, as I expected she is eager to learn. I have Potter scrub cauldrons while I teach her." Severus replied smoothly. "Unfortunately my house hasn't been helpful in this matter. There have been several confrontations with the witch."

"Have you gotten Draco to stop asking questions Lucius?" Voldemort said turning to Malfoy as he asked.

"He knows not to ask anything My Lord but I cannot tell him to leave her alone without arousing his suspicions." Lucius replied.

"Bellatrix. When Draco comes for the holiday you are to begin occlumency training. He has been undermining any hope we have of swaying her and the only way we can fill him in is if that old man can't get to the information."

"It would be my pleasure My Lord." Bellatrix said gleefully.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The holiday was exhausting. Hermione and Harry would undergo Snape's cruel teaching methods and then Hermione would have to teach Ron and re-teach herself and Harry. She had found several books on the subject and they were making progress but it was slow. Hermione was doing the best and she was only keeping Snape out a minute or two at a time.

Arthur was recovering from his snake attack and McGonagall and Dumbledore were as elusive as ever. Hermione was losing patience with them. They now knew that Harry was connected to Voldemort and was actually seeing through Nagini's eyes, they just didn't know why.

To make things more difficult, Ron was still suspicious of whatever the secret with Hermione was. He and Harry were now spending hours debating how Voldemort thought he could turn her to his side. She was getting tired of debating what the mystery was. Of course she wondered what was going on but debating it ad naseum wasn't getting them closer to the answer.

"So if Harry is seeing real visions that means that they really are coming after you?" Ron asked as he bit the head off of a chocolate frog.

"I guess so…but why?" Hermione sighed. They had told Snape about the vision and he said he would notify Dumbledore and McGonagall. Nothing had been said since then.

"To get to me." Harry said. "The real question is how? You are one of my best friends and you are muggleborn. It isn't like you are going to go skipping to the other side."

"No. I am worried about my parents. The Order has warded my house and is monitoring them but I am worried they will try and use them as leverage. I can't think of anything else. Why me? Why not Ron? He is a pureblood. Why wouldn't they turn him?" Hermione grumbled.

"Because they must have a way to get to you. You can't think of what it is?" Ron queried.

"I am a filthy mudblood. That has been made clear by Draco and his goons. The Slytherins have been intolerable this year." Hermione complained. "Whatever it is doesn't involve them."

"They are intolerable every year but the Inquisitorial Squad makes everything worse. What is up with Pansy? She is after you more than usual. Even worse Draco attacked you and that pink horror tried to expel you. We have problems." Ron added.

"When we get back we are going to work on patronuses. After that we are going to cover spells for close quarter attacks. I don't like how much they are stepping up their aggression." Harry said quietly.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Narcissa has been evasive with me, what is going on at the Manor. He is back isn't He? Is He there? Why hasn't He called us to Him yet?" Viola Parkinson asked.

"I don't know mum. Draco won't talk about it." Pansy replied. She hadn't realized her father was behind her or she would have prepared for the blow. He punched her in her lower back. Pansy fell to her knees as pain radiated from her kidney.

"We have not been called yet witch. I have spent the last decade and a half been walked over and passed over at the Ministry. Your connection to Draco is our last lifeline to mattering. Find out what is going on!"

Paul Parkinson emphasized the last sentence with a kick to his daughters stomach.

"I am sorry. I am doing everything I can." Pansy gasped.

"It's not enough." Viola tsked. "He has called his followers to him and he is recruiting but neither of us has been invited to the Manor. You are promised to Draco. Your father should have the mark by now. Crucio!"

"Ahhgh! I will do better." Pansy pled.

"We will see witch." Her father replied.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pansy set on Hermione as soon as they were back at school but to their surprise Draco stopped her. Hermione was further surprised as Draco stayed away from her when classes resumed. It was an unexpected boon for them.

In retrospect Hermione should have wondered why but between their occlumency training, the D.A. practices and her O.W.L revisions Hermione never questioned why the bane of their existence was suddenly keeping his distance and had even tried to keep Pansy at bay some. Pansy now just made sure Draco wasn't around before she went after Hermione with a dig or a push.

The D.A. practices were going well. The students were mastering spells at an amazing rate. They had mastered their patronuses when the walls came crashing in. Marietta Edgecomb had betrayed them. It was written all over her face…literally. Hermione's hex had marred the girl and there was no way to cover the pimple infested word without covering her face.

Hermione always figured you hoped for the best and expected the worst and when she saw Marietta with SNEAK written across her face she smiled a little knowing she had gotten some revenge.

Marietta hadn't been able to name all the members of the D.A. That wasn't Hermione's doing so she assumed Dumbledore had done it before he left. He was now gone, McGonagall had no power and Umbridge was in full control.

Things had become decidedly worse. Draco seemed to be laying off Hermione but the rest of the house was more than making up for it and the Slytherins had full control of the school. Hermione rubbed at the carvings in her hand from the detentions they all now suffered. The Umbridge woman was cruel and petty but she would expect nothing less. Their occlumency lessons weren't getting any better and then Harry had to go screw everything up.

Hermione and Snape were finishing up a potion so Harry was waiting in the office for them to begin their lessons. He decided to go sneak a peek at Snape's pensive. They had walked in on Harry face deep in a memory and Snape had thrown them both out.

"Why did you do that Harry?"

"I don't know…I just wanted answers. I didn't expect the answer to be my father was more like Draco than like me." He said dejectedly.

"Now we will have to practice on our own and frankly we are awful Harry."

"I know. I can't believe my father did that, that they abused him like that."

"Boys are cruel Harry." Hermione said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Boys aren't the only ones." Harry whispered.

"Playing with your boyfriend Granger. Twenty points from Gryffindor for inappropriate conduct." Pansy said with a dark look on her face.

"I was just comforting him, he isn't my boyfriend." Hermione said defensively.

"Now it's thirty points." Pansy retorted. "Keep trying me Granger."

Hermione stayed quiet.

"That's how I like you Granger. Behaving. You will soon learn your place." Pansy smirked and walked off.

"You two would make a lovely couple…Lothario" Harry quipped. She elbowed him in the ribs.

"Shush secret keeper. Back to the problem at hand. We are vulnerable…"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She didn't realize how vulnerable until the Department of Mysteries. As she stood there with Harry, Ginny, Ron, Neville and Luna facing down over a dozen Death Eaters she wished she had found a way to improve their occlumency skills. The whole thing was a trap, the memory was false.

They fought their way through the Department and Hermione was facing down Dolohov when things started to turn weird. She had cast a silencing spell on Dolohov and seconds later a light shot out of his wand. She had no time to react. A body pushed her to the ground. She looked up into the eyes of Bellatrix Lestrange.

Dolohov was clearly as stunned as Hermione and seemed to be yelling up a storm but the silencing spell stopped the words from coming out.

"This one is mine. Go!" Bellatrix snarled. Dolohov gave the witch the two finger salute and then ran off. "We can't let any harm befall you can we luv?"

"Why?" Hermione whispered, terrified as she looked up at Bellatrix.

"The answer to that is the answer to everything." Bellatrix replied. A hex from Tonks knocked her away from Hermione before she could say more.

"Wotcher Hermione, making friends?" Tonks quipped. Hermione rolled her eyes and trotted off after the quirky Auror.

The Order had appeared and they were fighting the Death Eaters. The prophecy had been broken. Hermione stood with Sirius and Harry before the veil fighting off the Death Eaters. Bellatrix sent a curse at Sirius but Hermione deflected it hitting Avery with it. Dolohov lost his patience and threw a slicing hex at Hermione.

The pain cut through her body and she felt warmth and stickiness as the blood began to pour. Sirius kept her from going into the veil and Bellatrix screamed at the others to retreat. Harry ran after Dolohov ready to avenge his friend.

The last thing Hermione saw as she lost consciousness was Harry's back as Sirius yelled after him.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N So I am still crazy busy and I haven't made much progress on the stories but since Asher has trucked through the ones I have written since she is awesome, I should have more chapters coming soon. I may eventually (if I can figure out what the heck I am doing) release an alternate version HG/NM one since I have written multiple chapters with both.

Chapter 4

"Crucio!"

Voldemort smirked as the man writhed in pain in front of him. His Inner Circle was gathered and most didn't know anything about Hermione's parentage so they didn't understand the punishment being doled out in front of them. They all knew not to interfere though.

"My Lord, I don't understand…" the man pleaded.

"You didn't need to understand, all you needed to know was that witch wasn't to be harmed. I told you to leave her untouched. Bellatrix warned you off as well."

"But she was strong. She was protecting the boy and the prophecy." Dolohov replied.

"Of course she was strong! This will not happen again. Bellatrix, apply whatever oaths you need but I want every wizard and witch carrying the Mark to know she is not to be touched and why." Voldemort ordered. "It is time Hermione found out who her parents really are."

He stormed out leaving most of the room shocked.

"Bellatrix…" Mulciber started, "Did he just say what I think he said?"

"Lucius get your wand out. We have oaths to administer. Consider yourself lucky Dolohov…imagine if I hadn't stopped you the first time…imagine if you had murdered the Dark Lord's daughter."

Severus tried to leave the room but Bellatrix stopped him.

"You can get to your papers once this is done Snape. Wand out, start with Avery."

Severus sighed. He had no way to warn Albus of what was coming.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione was awoken by an owl on her bed. She looked around the dorm to remind herself she was there. She had awoken in St. Mungo's the last time but she was cleared to return to school.

With O. over there wasn't much to do while the rest of the years finished up their exams. Harry had filled her in on the rest of the events of the night when she had woken up in the hospital. Dumbledore had faced off with Voldemort in the middle of the Ministry and Fudge was now on his way out of office.

Unfortunately all of the Death Eaters had escaped and remained unpunished. Fortunately the Order had taken no casualties and the only serious injury was Hermione. She healed up relatively quickly but she would have scars. The End-of-Term Feast was in two days and then Hermione would finally be able to see her parents. She looked over to her dorm mate who had let the owl in.

"It kept pecking at the window." Lavender groggily shrugged as she crawled back into bed. Her sleepiness overrode her normal nosiness.

Hermione took the letter off the owl's leg. It flew off before she could thank it. She opened the letter.

_Dear Hermione, _

_When you read this you won't believe it to be true. I have enclosed proof and you know the potion to make if you want to verify that this isn't a hoax. War is a complicated thing and I am a complicated man but there is one thing that is simple: You are my daughter. Your mother is Minerva McGonagall. She stood with me during the first war not with Dumbledore or the Order as I am sure you were told. _

_The Order took you from me and I met my fate at the hands of your friend. Alice Longbottom was tasked with hiding you. _

_I could fill this letter with false platitudes you would never believe but you are my daughter and I know you would neither give credence to nor appreciate such things. I know what your feelings for me must be but keep in mind your mother gave you up to placate Albus Dumbledore who insisted you be taken away. If they have kept that from you what else have they hidden?_

_I know you will want to share this with your friends but keep in mind Dumbledore is responsible for this deception. How do you think he will react if he knows that his misdeeds have been revealed? How will Potter react to you being my daughter? Do what you need to do to check the veracity of my claim but keep the knowledge to yourself. _

_Now you know why Bellatrix protected you in the Department of Ministries. It is her job as your godmother. Minerva was the one that bestowed her with that title. Bellatrix will always protect you. _

_Dolohov has been punished for harming you. My followers now know who you are; you will always have safety with those that bear My Mark. _

_When you want to talk to me you can address your owls to Lucius Malfoy. I know you will have questions and I await your reply._

_L.V._

Hermione sat stunned at the letter. She looked at the parchment attached. It was a family tree. From the blots on the paper it looked as though a lineage tracing potion was used. It was the magical equivalent of DNA testing but could go back generations. The purebloods were fond of brewing it to show how pure they were.

She snuck out of the dorm and headed to the library. She had to avoid Filch on the way by hiding behind a statue. She pulled Moste Potent Potions and wrote down the ingredients and the instructions for the potion. She returned the book and headed out to raid Snape's stores again.

She cut through his wards, this time making sure not to trigger any alarms. She was pulling the last ingredient when she heard a voice behind her.

"I won't stop you from brewing it but I can verify the parchment is true. I brewed the first batch and ran the test myself."

She turned stunned seeing Severus Snape standing behind her. Tears welled in her eyes as what was a clever deception became a terrifying reality.

"Sir? No, this...no. I don't believe it!"

"Bring the ingredients. Come."

She followed him to the lab and he pulled out a cauldron for her. They started to talk as she mixed the potion.

"The Dark Lord told me he was sending the owl. He didn't like that you were injured in the fight. I couldn't leave his headquarters to warn anyone. I should be reporting to Dumbledore right now but I figured I would be needed here first. I am sorry."

"If this is true why?"

"Why what Miss Granger?" he replied.

"Why has this been hidden from me? Why is he telling me now? How long? Did you know from the start? Why did she give me up? Is this why she won't talk to me? Did he..."

"Enough Granger! I will start at the beginning. Minerva...your mother...was a spy for the Order, not unlike me, well in some more obvious ways unlike me. She was…became involved with the Dark Lord."

"She was dating Vold…Him?"

"Yes. He is apparently not without his charms, although I fail to see them. She became pregnant. I only learned of this recently, she was rarely seen during that time but we never knew why. It was to protect her and you. You were born in Malfoy Manor. You were delivered by Bellatrix Lestrange and Alecto Carrow. It is why Bellatrix protected you in the Ministry. He appointed her as your personal guard and Minerva made her your godmother. A strange term for a woman who knows no god. Minerva agreed in a move to solidify her place and appease both the Dark Lord and Bellatrix. After the Dark Lord fell Minerva brought you back to Hogwarts. Very few people knew of your existence. They hid you for your safety."

"My safety? She gave me up! They lied to me!"

"Hermione he wrote you that letter to rile you. He wants to turn you as you know. I am putting my faith in you by doing this. This could come back against me…on both sides. Albus will be displeased I came to you first and I am revealing two spies in your father's camp. I was unable to get back here before the letter reached you but I am tired of Albus' games and Minerva is my friend. You deserve the truth and she deserves a fair chance."

"I don't understand."

"I will explain. You were in danger then and you are still in danger from both sides. She knew the only way you would be safe from reprisals was for you to not exist. Very few knew you were born and she was afraid that you would be used as leverage or revenge."

"So she abandoned me? He said the Headmaster made her."

"No, she hid you and yes Albus pushed for it, but I can't say you would be alive today if it hadn't been done. No one knew you were Morgan..."

"Morgan?"

"He named you after Morgan le Fay, an ancestor of yours. Your name is Morgan McGonagall Marvolo. As I was saying before you interrupted, no one knew who you were until right before school this year. The Dark Lord was planning your demise when he made the connection."

"How?"

"Your hair. You have never seen Minerva's hair out of its bun but you definitely have her hair. She never realized, probably because she had assumed you were long gone. You were never supposed to stay in England. Hermione, you are her favorite student, not just now. You are her most prized pupil in the history of her career. She adored you before she knew. Somehow she may have sensed that bond without realizing it. She isn't avoiding you because she hates you; she is avoiding you because she feels guilty and torn."

"Why didn't anyone tell me sooner?"

"No one knew what to do. If Bellatrix hadn't intervened, Dolohov might have killed you and he came very close with his second attack. The Dark Lord wants his followers to know so he needs you to know."

"That is why Draco has been different?"

"He learned over the break when he learned occlumency." Snape answered

"In two weeks?!"

"Bellatrix is an efficient teacher."

"You are going back to teaching us. I am sorry Sirius and Harry's dad were jerks. Harry is sorry they were jerks but all these games and secrets have to stop which means we need to learn it too. Ron learns with us now."

"Fine but no more fighting me. My method is hard but will work if you allow it. Miss Granger I am risking the wrath of the Dark Lord, Albus and Minerva by telling you all this. If I am discovered…" He let the sentence trail off. He didn't need to finish it.

"Yes sir. Thank you for this. I will protect your secret; just train me to do so more effectively. You have my gratitude."

"Pay me back by giving Minerva a chance to explain to you. She deserves that." he bottled her potion "let it sit twelve hours. The Dark Lord is manipulating you but he was right about not telling anyone. They will judge you for him not for you."

"Thank you sir. I have a lot to think about." she said quietly. She left him but wasn't ready to return to quarters. It was late enough even Filch would be in bed. She wandered out to the courtyard to think for awhile.

:::::::::::::;::::::::::;

"You did what?!" Minerva exclaimed.

"I had no choice. He warned her before I could get back to you." Severus replied.

"You realize this could expose you? She could expose you. She could also expose Minerva." Dumbledore answered.

"I know but the risk is worth it. If I had trained them better...I let my emotions..."

"Severus you did what you can. We will see how things go with Miss Granger. We can re-start lessons for both her and Harry. Now that she knows we must do what we can to stop further damage. She will keep it a secret for now correct." He asked pacing the room.

"Yes Headmaster." Severus replied.

"Good. We need to protect Harry. Maybe we can relocate her." Albus said out loud.

"You are not relocating her Albus! I let you do what needed to be done then. You will not take my daughter from me again." Minerva exclaimed.

"Are you concerned we can't trust her? She almost died protecting Potter." Severus said.

"Tom can be very…convincing. You are well aware of that Minerva." Albus answered.

"Have you fallen to cheap shots Albus. I am very aware of what Tom can be. Hermione is a brilliant witch and loyal to a fault. He will not turn her and might I remind you the reason the Order had so much success and didn't take more casualties was my time with Tom." Minerva gasped offended at the insinuation that she had betrayed her duties.

"You are right Minerva. I apologize. Work on strengthening Hermione's shields. Train her well Severus. Our fate may rest with her choices." Albus replied.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I don't understand. How could you abandon me?" she cried as she held the parchment out to Minerva.

"Hermione, when I came back Albus was worried I had turned dark being around Tom for so long. More importantly we were both worried about your safety. I loved you...I still do. You are my daughter. I needed to protect you and I needed to heal."

"I don't know what to say. You dated Voldemort…you had a child with him. He is my father? Then you gave me away."

"I am not asking you to forgive me...just give me a chance. Let me be the mother to you I wasn't or at least the mentor and friend I can be. Your father is who he is. I can't explain nor will I try and justify what was done. I believe there is a muggle saying about having a thing for bad boys. I used that trait in myself and I did what needed to be done for the good of the war…and he has a certain appeal. He is your father, I can't change that. I can be there for you though if you let me. You were my favorite student from the day you walked in here."

"My par…the Grangers, they don't know I am not theirs. Memory charm?"

"I assume so. Alice is the only one who knew. The only way to protect you was to hide you completely."

"Oh my god! That is what they were tortured for? Please tell me it was something else. Please…oh god…Neville's parents."

"I really had to make that monster Bellatrix your godmother. The information I provided the Order was too vital. It was clear there was a spy in the Inner Circle. Naming Bellatrix showed my loyalty and kept me where I needed to be. Bellatrix was unhinged even before Azkaban. Her determination in doing her job bordered on psychotic at the best of times. Once he was gone she was determined to find you, his heir. Alice never revealed it. She protected you. If Bellatrix had you when she was taken into custody your fate would have been…unpleasant."

"I…I can't deal with this. This is too much. I need…"

"Hermione, I will give you time and space. All I want is a chance to prove to you that I do care about you. You were my favorite student from the day you walked in here. Our connection is something I know you can feel as well. You always could. I should have realized you were my daugh…" Minerva began to cry again. Hermione was already sobbing.

"I don't know how I am going to handle this."

"Just give me a chance Hermione."

"I will try." Hermione vowed.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione stared out her window into the garden below. When she arrived home at the end of the school year she had pulled her parents into a hug and cried. She hadn't told them much, just that Voldemort was back and they needed to protect themselves. The next day she asked a little about her childhood slowly working backwards to her birth. It turned out her parents had been planning to move to the United States to join a dental group there when she was an infant but the offer had fallen through.

Alice had assumed that Hermione would be in Chicago. If she hadn't been tortured by Bellatrix, Alice would have been able to watch over Hermione and make sure she left the country. Now her would be savior was just a shell of herself sitting in St. Mungo's.

Hermione smiled sadly as she looked at her parents. They were sitting in the garden having tea. They didn't understand how great the danger was and had no idea what was coming. She had asked for additional protections on her home which Dumbledore denied. He said they couldn't spare the resources. They deserved happiness. They weren't part of the magical world and shouldn't bear her burdens.

The Order had stepped up their training. She had no trace due thanks to the time turner and she could now apparate with ease. She went to headquarters each morning where Harry and the Weasleys were staying. She would spend the day training, apparating home in the evenings.

Her occlumency had improved as had Harry's. They weren't perfect yet but they were highly motivated and they no longer cared how cruel Snape was as a teacher. He was right, once you accepted the method mastering it became far easier. Ron had formally started taking lessons but was still struggling. He didn't have the same motivations they did.

The others were training them as well. Their days were filled with combat drills and lessons, each day bringing a different teacher and different skills. Minerva volunteered frequently. Hermione hadn't told anyone what she had learned and the others were confused by their actions. Their relationship was strained. Hermione didn't know what to say, neither of them did. They finally decided they needed to talk it out.

"You haven't told them?" Minerva asked.

Hermione looked down at her parents one last time and sat down on her bed. McGonagall was sitting in a chair next to her desk. Crookshanks had curled into the professor's lap and was enjoying the extra attention.

"No professor. They love me and have raised me always thinking I was their child. I am their child. I don't want to change that. I haven't told anyone yet."

"They are good people. I am happy Alice chose them and please I know it is strange but when we are alone..."

"Call you Minerva." Hermione was having trouble getting used to it. "I will try. It is so much to think about. Mostly I think about Alice and Frank Longbottom. Neville lost his parents because of me."

"No Hermione! Neville's parents could have suffered the same fate either way. They were key Order members and high priority targets for...for Him and for his followers."

"I haven't written to him yet. I don't know what to say. I know I need to write soon...I just can't. What do I say?"

"Ask him the questions you asked us. How? Why?"

"He will send me lies in return."

"Most likely. That is who he is."

"What happened...when you were there?"

"I...Hermione war brings out the worst in the best of people, for men like Tom it gives them a chance to do all of the horrible things they dream about. My time there is a story you shouldn't have to hear and one I don't know if I have the strength to tell."

"It was bad." Hermione sighed.

"Hermione, to spy, to be with him, I had to darken my soul. I had to accept things…do things I am not proud of."

"Just like Professor Snape?"

"Yes, well different but yes. The allure of the dark is strong Hermione. It is hard to fight once it takes you. You cannot let him get to you. He will use you to destroy everything and everyone around you."

"I will stop him. We will stop him, stop him for good this time." Hermione promised.

The two women spent the afternoon letting their walls fall as they opened up to each other. Minerva told Hermione of her family and even went through the family tree.

"It's funny. His whole world is based on purity meanwhile he is a half blood who has a daughter with a half blood. The heir to the Slytherin throne is a half blood and a quarter of that is pure Gryffindor." Hermione chuckled bitterly.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N My love to Asher for reading the same chapters like 8 million times and fixing my rambling nonsense (the best that anyone can). Thank you for the reviews.

_Chapter 5_

_Dear Mr. Riddle,_

_I don't know what to say. I don't even know what to call you. I ran the tests. You are my parents. I am surprised Professor McGonagall fought with you. To find out I am a child born of darkness is a great deal to take. Dolohov may have been punished but that doesn't change who he is, a killer. You and my mother were both killers._

_You and your followers have spent the last five years trying to kill me and my best friend. I don't know what to ask you. Why? Why do you want to harm so many people? Why are you so angry? Do you expect me to betray my best friend because you sired me? _

_I don't know what you want to come out of this but I will not betray Harry._

_Hermione Jean Granger_

"How very Gryffindor." Snape commented as he finished the letter and passed it to Dumbledore. "You are really planning to send this?"

"Of course Professor...as you said it is very Gryffindor. I have nothing to say to him."

"Perhaps a nicer and more inquisitive letter. He may have things to say to you Hermione." Dumbledore commented.

"Absolutely not ALBUS!" Minerva snarled. She knew that look, "You will not put her in the crossfire!"

He put up his hand to protest but Hermione cut him off.

"Of course he will. He plans to try and use me to glean information from him...I agree. Alice sacrificed herself for me. My life and my friends' lives are on the line. This is the only way I can protect Harry. Notice I kept you dark in the letter Minerva. I know the war is coming. I know Professor Snape can't take the weight of the whole Order on his shoulders alone. I will do whatever I can to help."

"Hermione you can't! I forbid it!" Minerva argued.

"I am of age and I am now skilled enough to keep both the Headmaster and Professor Snape out of my head and he will come after me either way." she took the older woman's hand "I knew after first year that my life would be at risk...would always be at risk but I need to do what's right. I need to protect my friends and my family. Please Minerva...understand that I have to do this."

Minerva wiped a tear from her eye, "I have only just found you."

"No. You have known me all along, even when I was just your student."

"Prized student" McGonagall corrected.

"Prized student" Hermione smiled. "Trust me...I understand the risks. I thought this through before I wrote that letter. If I send anything else but a letter as aggressive and pigheaded as that, Voldemort will become suspicious. It would be very unGryffindor of me to do anything else. He is using Draco for information. It is what Draco would expect from me."

Dumbledore looked pleased which earned him glares from Minerva and Severus. His pleasure was going to come to an end quickly.

"Headmaster I need to know what the connection between Harry and Voldemort is. What is going on? I can't go further without knowing what I am facing."

"You are your mother's daughter."

"I really think I am." Hermione answered. Minerva squeezed her hand. Severus rolled his eyes and poured himself another drink.

"This is not to be shared with Harry or Ron." Dumbledore said.

"For now. I will only keep them in the dark for so long. That's why we are teaching them occlumency."

He thought for a second and then nodded.

"I think some of Voldemort's magic 'rubbed off' when he attacked Harry, so to speak. It is why they are connected. I think it is also why Harry is a parselmouth."

"Thank you sir." Hermione wondered if she was the only one in the room that thought the Headmaster was lying.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Voldemort crumbled up the letter. He closed his eyes and summoned Severus. The dark wizard appeared before him twenty minutes later. He threw the letter at him.

"She is arrogant and impertinent!" Voldemort hissed.

"She is strong willed and steadfast in her beliefs My Lord. She wouldn't betray everything she is so quickly. Did you expect her to?" Severus asked.

"Crucio!" he stared down at the man for a minute, "Get up Severus. No, I expected her to go to Dumbledore with the information. He in turn would have sent her snooping. That manipulative bastard never misses a chance to toy with people. I could have wooed her to my side."

Severus couldn't argue with that, "Perhaps she was afraid of his reaction to her parentage. You are her father and you revealed Bellatrix's role as her protector. You did warn her and for good reason. If they were to find out what Bellatrix did at the Ministry…plus she just found out her mentor fought for the dark and is actually her mother. She is clever and she does possess the cunning that would make me proud to have her in my house. She may realize that Dumbledore may choose to use her as bait or the Order may turn on her. If she is acting alone she is more vulnerable to being turned. How do you wish to proceed My Lord?"

"We reach out to her and we make sure she responds." Voldemort smiled.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"He is going to what?" Hermione asked. They were at the Burrow for the rest of the summer and Hermione had just finished helping Molly bake the cake for Harry's birthday. Snape had pulled her aside and they had flooed to headquarters to discuss the newest development.

"He is going to reveal you and then he is going to have Draco seduce you once your friends have turned on you." The Potion's Master replied.

"We need to tell Harry and Ron, we need to tell the Order." She answered.

"They will react badly." Dumbledore sighed.

"He is right Hermione. Ron and Harry are behaving like children. They will throw a tantrum." Severus concurred. Minerva didn't seem comfortable telling them either.

Hermione looked to Snape, "We don't have a choice do we? All we are debating is where they will think my loyalties lie. We are debating who is going to know I plan to spy. Are their walls strong enough?"

Snape nodded.

"Then let's do a test run shall we after the party tonight. We can run it at headquarters." she said.

The three looked at her confused.

"We have a careless, over aggressive, textbook Gryffindor who behaves like an adolescent here with a slightly more well-behaved mate who is also known to have moments of petulance. We tell Sirius and Remus. Depending on their reactions we decide how much to tell Harry and Ron." she proffered.

"More people knowing." Minerva sighed.

Hermione reached out to her and put a hand on her arm, "I want them to know. It will hurt too much if they don't find out from us."

Dumbledore nodded, "We can't, they may have occlumency protection but they aren't gifted in the art of deception. We will tell them who your parents are. They will not know about what you plan to do. We don't even know if you will have the ability to spy yet."

"Sir if we don't tell them they will just follow me around until they find out. We are very good at causing trouble."

"I know Miss Granger. Very well." He said. He had that gleam in his eye she hated. It was the one that inevitably lead to her, Harry and Ron having to face down death again.

"What about Minerva?" She asked.

"People will think what they think. There is nothing we can do to shield her. She is safer with Tom thinking she was his all along as is Severus. To expose her deception may expose his." He looked at his hand when he said this. She saw the darkened skin and wondered what was really going on.

Hermione knew there was something she was missing. She looked to Snape. His face was as impassive as always but she thought she saw a glimmer of pain in his eyes. Minerva's pain was unmistakable. Her biggest secret was coming out and many of her friends and colleagues would think her a traitor.

"They are going to make you leave the Order?" Hermione asked Minerva.

"Only a handful of the upper ranks will know. The risk is too high to inform the others."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Narcissa poured herself another drink. Draco had been recruited. He was the Dark Lord's now. She sighed and looked out the window into the beautiful gardens below. She wondered if the beauty, the wealth and the power were worth the price.

Her son would be wooing the Dark Lord's daughter. It would be a great honor if he was successful. The Malfoy name would be even more powerful than it was before Lucius' mistakes. If Draco failed she didn't know if even her sister could save them.

She thought about running. Maybe she could just take her son and disappear. As she looked out to the rainy grey skies she decided somewhere tropical would be nice. She shook the thoughts away along with her glass and headed to the library to hide for the day. It was the one place she could have peace and quiet in the mad house that was her home.

The witch was supposed to be infatuated with Hogwarts: A History. Maybe she would read it and see if she could find information useful to help her son win the witch's heart.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pansy coughed up blood. Draco's parents had owled hers. They were no longer betrothed. Her parents were furious and blamed her. She braced herself for the next curse. She wasn't mad that the engagement was broken. He had no more control of his life than she did. She was mad that Draco hadn't even warned her. He knew what would happen to her. He was supposed to be her best friend.

Her father sent another wave of hexes. Pansy prayed she would black out but she received no such reprieve. Her mother forced pepper up potion down her throat. She wouldn't be allowed any mercy.

She lost track of the time, she no longer heard the insults they were screaming. She just focused on breathing. Her only thought was what had she done wrong to make Draco do this and how she could make them pay.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Is this a joke?" Sirius asked. He shifted in his seat. They were sitting at the table at Grimmauld Place.

"Sirius..." Remus cautioned.

"No, don't Sirius me Remus, Minerva had his child. Hermione is his child! His daughter is sitting in our safe house."

"No Sirius, my daughter is in our safe house." Minerva fired back. "Might I remind you of the circumstances leading up to me having his child! You are alive because of that information. With that said I couldn't be prouder of who she has become."

Sirius looked properly mollified. During the first war Minerva had warned of an attack that he most likely would have lost his life in. He was able to floo out of the cabin he was staying in right as the Death Eaters struck.

"I am sorry Minerva." He turned to Hermione, "You can't speak snake, can you? Have you seen him? How do we know she isn't conspiring?"

"No, but might I remind you that your godson is a parselmouth. I haven't seen him, I only found out a few months ago. He is trying to initiate contact but so far I have resisted." Hermione responded. "And I will not be conspiring against the Order or Harry, he is MY best friend."

"So far!" Sirius exclaimed, "You all know what He is like. He will corrupt her or harm her. Remember how dark Minerva was when she came back."

"She sacrificed for the Order! I only came here because I plan to tell Harry and Ron and I will need your help if they need to be calmed. At some point we may be at odds and I may need you to verify that I am loyal to them." Hermione said.

"How do we know that you are?" Sirius asked. "That any of you are?"

"Sirius, you know Minerva gave me the information that saved you from Lucius' attack that Christmas. Severus saved numerous lives. Hermione saved your life, she is the brightest witch of her age and if Albus has faith in her than I do as well." Remus said.

"Why aren't Harry and Ron here?" Sirius snarled. "And why should we put up with any of this?"

"We wanted to see how you would react first…the two of you are certainly juvenile enough to fill in for those two dunderheads. So far you are proving them right by accusing the witch who saved you from the kiss of being a traitor." Snape sneered.

Remus elbowed Sirius who finally looked up at Hermione, "Okay, okay. It isn't fair. I am sorry Hermione."

"Thank you Sirius. Harry is my best friend and I love him. Don't forget that. Now I can only imagine Ron and Harry's reaction if that was yours. Help me calm them."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Remus why are we here?" Harry asked as they were lead down into the basement of Grimmauld Place where Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Mad Eye Moody, Hermione and Sirius were waiting for them. They knew that the professors had been meeting with Sirius and Remus but they hadn't realized Hermione had been part of the secret meeting.

"Hermione, what is this?" Ron said.

"Ron...Harry...there are some things you need to know." she replied. "Sit down and I will start from the beginning."

The two nodded and sat down.

"You listen to everything they say before you ask questions." Remus cautioned. Sirius had not been particularly sensitive to Minerva's feelings. He wouldn't have the boys making the same mistake.

They nodded their agreement.

"In the first war Minerva...Professor McGonagall was sent to find information on Voldemort..."

Several hours and a few spats later Hermione and Minerva wrapped up the story.

"So McGonagall is your mom?" Ron asked completely stunned. "McGonagall was with...Vold...Voldemort."

"Professor McGonagall and yes she was." Hermione sighed.

"And Voldemort is your dad?" he asked.

"Yes Ron."

"But you have a nose!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione couldn't help herself. She had expected anger not humor, she started laughing. "Apparently I got my mother's looks."

"Thank god for that." Harry added then became angry as a thought occurred to him "Hermione why didn't you tell us sooner? You are only telling everyone because he is outing you."

"Harry, I only found out recently and I needed them to agree to tell you. We were worried your walls weren't strong enough. The Slytherins will be tasked with turning me and the Malfoys will be snooping around. Bellatrix, Narcissa and Lucius are all master occlumens and more importantly extremely gifted legilimens. Bellatrix is training Draco in legilimency. They can do surface scans like the Professors do. They would know what you know within seconds of passing you in a hall. Draco has been given the task of spying on me."

"The ferret knows? Wait the professors have been scanning our minds?" Ron said paling.

"As for Draco, he has been given the job of wooing me to the dark side and yes that is how they were catching us when we are up to no good. They knew when we followed them to check if they were polyjuiced. Fortunately they don't deduct points on thoughts about mischief or Gryffindor would be negative every year."

Harry snorted at the Draco comment. "Draco is going to woo you.

"That isn't funny mate." Ron huffed. "You don't fancy Draco, do you?"

The question only caused Harry to laugh harder, "You have to tell him Hermione. It's only fair." Harry said.

"Tell me what?" Ron asked, voice cracking.

"He is not my type Ron." Hermione replied.

"I don't get it." Ron said still confused.

"They would have a better chance sending Millicent than they would Draco, Weasley." Severus finished tiring of the conversation getting sidetracked.

"Really? Hey wait Hermione…you and Ginny aren't..." He asked Hermione curiously.

"No Ron!"

"I had to ask. Frankly I would rather it be you than Dean and she does fancy sports so I wouldn't be surprised."

Minerva tsk'd at Ron. Hermione rolled her eyes. "So you find out I am the daughter of Voldemort and McGonagall and what you got from that is the question of whether I fancy your sister."

"It is Professor McGonagall Hermione" Ron said in his best impression of her in know it all mode, "and at this point I am not sure it has fully sunk in yet. This is a lot to take in Hermione."

"I know. Trust me I know. I know this is weird, thank you for not freaking out."

"Hermione, at this point we accept weird as normal." Harry replied, "And very little surprises me anymore. So the Order is OK with this? They are OK with you being a spy?"

He looked around the table.

"We aren't telling them." Hermione said, "We will let the news leak so they will be believable in their shock. If not, Voldemort will know he has a mole in his ranks. Remember none of us are supposed to know about the big reveal he has planned."

"We will need time to adjust. What do we do now?" Ron asked.

"Look appropriately shocked when the news comes out. Don't change anything until then. If you do you will endanger us all."

"We have your back Hermione." Harry said.

"And I have yours." Hermione replied.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione sent her parents away on a trip. A quick confundus spell and they were suddenly compelled to spend three weeks in the Italian country side in a small villa Hermione had rented. She knew they occasionally got the Prophet, but more importantly they would have accompanied her to Diagon Alley to prepare for school and purchase supplies.

What no one including the Order knew the trip was only a layover. Her parents weren't coming back. They left the house thinking they were the Wilkins and they would be heading to Australia after they left Italy. She sent Crooks with them. She wanted them protected the best she could and her familiar would be able to sniff out magical threats once her parents no longer knew magic existed.

Severus told her the news was being released on Friday. Once her parents were off she realized had the house to herself for three days. She decided blow off everyone for some 'me' time. She picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hey. What are you doing? Want to come over?"

"Hermione, I am not doing this again."

"Why not? You are just talking about work or staring blankly across the table Percy right. I am not asking you to go steady, just have a bottle of wine and some fun."

"Your parents?"

"Gone."

"OK I will be there in an hour."

Hermione hung up the phone and jumped in the shower humming a tune. Penelope Clearwater might have been uptight in her academic career and now her Ministry one but she was anything but in the bedroom.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Fuck, you are a dirty witch" Hermione groaned. The sweat dripped into her eyes as she smiled down at Penelope. They hadn't even made it to a room. Their clothes were strewn about the foyer and Penelope was pinned under Hermione on the front rug.

"You do bring out my bad side Granger. No one would believe Hogwarts good girl would behave so poorly."

"Are you talking about you or me?" Hermione laughed and leaned in to kiss her. Penelope giggled pulling Hermione down. They were interrupted by a knock.

"Are you going to answer that?" Penelope asked.

"Let them knock. I am busy." Hermione whispered as she snaked her hand in between them.

The knock was louder the next time. She heard a man's voice say alohamora. She reached for her wand. The door opened and she looked up to see Draco, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, Bellatrix and Rod Lestrange, Alecto Carrow and Severus Snape. They were all flanking her father. Penelope gasped. Bellatrix raised her wand. Hermione covered Penelope protectively while pointing her wand at Bellatrix.

"Easy Bellatrix. Wand down Morgan, I am only here to talk." Voldemort said.

"What the hell is he talking about Hermione? Why is he here and why is he calling you Morgan?"

Hermione sighed. She had wanted one more night as herself free of everyone including the Order and the Death Eaters but it looked like it wasn't meant to be. Game on.

"Please sir, can we stick with Hermione. I mean no offense but I have become rather fond of the name. This is little bit awkward considering my state of undress and our current circumstances. Why don't you show yourselves in, there are refreshments in the kitchen?" Hermione responded.

"And what of your…friend?" Narcissa said haughtily making her opinion of Penelope Clearwater very clear.

"Hermione, what is she talking about? What is going on?" Penelope was shaking.

"You talking about what you saw tonight. I am sorry Penelope. Obliviate." She looked at Voldemort. "Please. I can deal with her but I would like to get dressed and I don't feel comfortable standing up and revealing myself in all my glory to you and your friends."

Voldemort sighed. She was impertinent but he had no desire to have the situation become more exposed so to speak. He nodded and motioned for the others to follow. Once they cleared the foyer Hermione cast a quick spell to dress both her and Penelope.

A few flicks of the wand and Penelope remembered everything up to right before Voldemort's appearance. Her memories would be of them spending the evening together and Penelope slinking back to Percy who thought she was out with friends. Hermione knew she should feel guilty about it but she guessed she was like her parents in some ways. It was how she knew she would be a good spy.

She walked into the dining room to see Voldemort sitting in a chair drinking a cup of tea. The rest of his entourage was standing around uncomfortably. Hermione poured herself a cup and took a seat.

"That was Percy Weasley's mud...muggleborn girlfriend wasn't it?" Lucius asked.

"Sometimes." Hermione responded.

"Is she now?" Lucius said smiling. He was surprised by the witch. He clearly had enjoyed the show. Hermione tried not to show her revulsion as Draco's father leered at her.

"When she gets home tonight she will be as long as she lies well enough." She saw Narcissa make a disapproving face. "Really, you are going to judge me for that. You know you are the bloody villains right?"

Voldemort laughed, "You are a surprise Hermione. I expected questions or a self-righteous rant. Where are the Grangers?"

"Trip. I usually go to the Weasley's at the end of the summer so they decided to go on holiday. May I ask why are you here?" she asked.

"In the next few days your parentage will be announced. Minerva gave you up but you were illegally adopted. Your mother gave up her claim and I of course don't have the right to make one but your godparents can. They will be doing so. The world will know who you are soon." Voldemort said.

"Why would you do that and wait, I thought Bellatrix was my godmother?" Hermione responded confused looking up at the dark witch who nodded in response.

"You have been avoiding me. You cannot avoid who you are. Now you will have to face it. Everyone will know. You will see that you belong with me. With us. You will see who your friends really are. For obvious reasons, Bella can't claim you. Nothing an adjustment to the paperwork can't fix. Your new godparents will be Franklin and Analee Nott and they will be making a claim for you. It won't go through before school's start but it will make the papers."

"So basically you think by letting everyone know that I am yours I will switch sides?"

"I think you will at least get a different view of things." Voldemort said smugly. The others were surprised that he was tolerating such smugness from the witch but he was happy to see his daughter had the backbone and confidence to match her skills. She reminded him of how he was at her age.

"I won't betray my friends, I won't abandon them." Hermione replied.

"What happens when they abandon and betray you?" he asked.

"They won't."

"We will see won't we? You know where I am when you are ready to contact me and you will eventually need me." he said smugly.

"Thank you." she said quietly surprising everyone in the room. She looked around to their shocked faces. "Thank you for at least warning me. I was expecting you to be a sneaky manipulative bastard so I am not surprised but I am surprised you didn't let me be blindsided. Thank you for that. I am not jumping sides just being courteous."

He stood and led the others out, "You are everything I hoped and little of what I expected. See you soon Hermione."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N I again thank everyone for following, faving and for the reviews. Your input matters and kind words always push me back to the keyboard. My gratitude to Asher who is Betaing this story and putting up with me.

This will be a darker story but I don't know that it will end with a completely Dark!Hermione. I don't want to completely mirror Dark Effects so this one is going to be a little different. I am reading your reviews and suggestions and they do influence where I am going.

Thank you.

Chapter 6

NEW BLOOD IN AN OLD WAR

- Rita Skeeter

As recently discovered by the Ministry and reported on by this reporter last year, He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named is back. A new twist has been discovered; You-Know-Who had a daughter with none other than Hogwarts Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration Professor Minerva McGonagall.

This child born of the first war was cleverly hidden away and remained undiscovered until recently when her godparents Analee and Franklin Nott made claim for rights to raise her. A Ministry investigation is under way to determine how His daughter, Morgan, ended up being concealed and unreported.

Mr. Nott, a well respect and esteemed member of the Wizengamot, claims that Minerva McGonagall used memory charms to conceal the location of the child and her identity.

Who is this new blood you ask, who is the secret daughter of You-Know-Who? None other than Hermione Granger best friend of The-Boy-Who-Lived. What will Harry Potter's reaction be to this? This reporter has tried to reach Hermione Granger for comment but has been unable to locate her and believes she may be in hiding. The Ministry will certainly have questions for her.

How did Minerva McGonagall end up with the Dark Lord's child? Has Hermione Granger known all along whom she was? Has she been working for her father all along? Did she help bring him back? Whose side is she on? We will all be watching the situation to see what happens.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Miss Granger, do you understand why you are here?" Rufus Scrimgeour asked. He was sitting at the head of a large table conference room. Pius Thicknesse, the Head of the Department of Law Enforcement and Kingsley Shacklebolt, Head Auror, we're both there. Kingsley had given Hermione a small nod in the hall as they walked in but did not look pleased with the news of her parentage.

Headmaster Dumbledore was also there along with a stout, well-built man that Hermione assumed was Franklin Nott. His son Teddy clearly took after him. Next to him was Amelia Bones and at the end of the table was Minerva McGonagall. Hermione wondered where Teddy's mother was.

Hermione cleared her throat and answered the Minister's question.

"Mr. Nott has made the claim that I am the daughter of You-Know-Who. I find this hard to believe sir. I found out about all of this from Rita Skeeter's article. Are you sure this isn't some sort of hoax by her?"

"We were not aware of this matter until just recently either Miss Granger but Professor McGonagall has admitted that she did have a child with He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named, the circumstances of which she has refused to divulge." the Minister replied.

"We have discussed this Rufus." Dumbledore said.

"I know what your claims are and that Auror Shacklebolt has cleared McGonagall of all wrong doing but I am not completely satisfied. Back to Miss Granger."

The Minister held out a small knife.

"Do you understand what we are doing?"

Hermione looked at the knife, "Yes Minister. It is a lineage tracing potion. Once I put a drop of my blood in that vial it will be dropped on to a parchment and this nonsense will finally be proven to be false. John and Jean Granger are my parents Sir."

"Where are your parents Miss Granger? We did try and reach them." The Minister asked.

"They are on a trip. They won't be back for several weeks. I didn't want to disturb them over Rita Skeeter's conjectures." she said in response.

"Let us proceed then."

She nicked her finger a let a drop of blood fall into the vial. The potion changed colors. Pius Thicknesse put three drops on a parchment and Hermione watched as the family tree she had learned all too well over the last few months appear.

Hermione made the appropriate gasp and feigned shock. Minerva began to cry a bit. Hermione was glad Severus Snape wasn't there or she would be hearing a lecture on their use of theatrics.

"This can't be true. No...this can't be." Minerva said in a panicked tone.

Dumbledore moved to console a crying Minerva. She thought it was a bit much and they really were overacting but she looked up and it seemed to be working. The Minister and Thicknesse were buying it.

Franklin Nott rolled his eyes which fortunately no one else saw. The added bonus was he would think Hermione would always be overly dramatic when lying.

"I can't believe this. We will need to talk Professor. What happens now Sir?" Hermione asked.

"The paperwork will be processed over the next few weeks and Franklin Nott will be appointed full parental rights until you reach Wizarding age."

"Yes Sir." Hermione said.

"I am surprised you are taking it so calmly Miss Granger." the Minister said suspiciously.

"Is my birthday accurate Minister. Is that true?" Hermione asked knowing that she was almost a year older than the date on the record.

He looked at the parchment and nodded, smiling as he finally realized why she was still calm.

"Yes. You can file all the paperwork you want Franklin, she will be of age in less than a month." Scrimgeour said. "I imagine you will never see her."

"No Minister. Is there anything else I need to do?" Hermione asked.

"Miss Granger?" he replied.

"Sir, I just learned that my mentor has deceived me, my parents aren't my parents, and my greatest enemy is my father. To make it worse, it is splashed all over the front page of the Prophet. I need to see my friends. I need to talk to them. I need some time to deal with this."

"There are questions we need to ask of you first. Auror Shacklebolt will be taking you to the DMLE for questioning."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione had spent hours being questioned at the Ministry. Shacklebolt did what he could to protect her but the Aurors were persistent. Afterwards she went to Diagon Alley to buy her school supplies. Harry and Ron had been killing time looking at Quidditch supplies.

"Took you long enough" Harry whispered.

"They kept me at the Ministry forever." Hermione whispered back casting a muffalato. "Rita might be flittering about."

"How did it go?" Ron asked making sure to keep his face stern.

"They bought it. They spent hours questioning me about his return though. They thought I might have something to do with it. Even Kingsley was rough."

"We uncovered how that happened back then." Harry said defensively.

"I know Velma but they didn't believe me." Hermione fired back.

"Velma?" Ron looked confused. "Muggle thing right?"

Hermione nodded, "Yeah. Harry will explain later. Daddy swung by to give me a warning."

Both Ron and Harry's jaws dropped. Hermione looked around, they had an audience. It was perfect. Their shock would work into their ruse well.

"What...what happened?" Ron stuttered.

"He walked in while I was trying to have some personal time. It was very awkward. He had a full entourage of his little cronies too. Draco knows he doesn't stand a chance now."

"Personal time?"

"Penelope Clearwater...Harry do not raise your hand. You cannot high five me here." Hermione said when she saw his arm twitch.

"Right, sorry. So you were with Penelope and they..." Harry started.

"Yeah they walked in on me very naked and very busy. Great way to meet the new family." Hermione responded.

"Penelope Clearwater?" Ron huffed, "Is there any of my brother's girlfriends you aren't having sex with?"

"For the record, Fleur and I were before Bill and Fleur and Bill clearly doesn't have any hard feelings about it. Penelope...well Percy is a..."

"Git." Ron finished.

"Yeah, what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"This is screwed up but you are kinda my hero right now." Ron said smiling a little.

"That is screwed up. Stop smiling; you are supposed to be in shock. Will you let the Order know that Voldemort came by? He is expecting you to abandon me."

"I wouldn't abandon you over this. You are still Hermione Granger to me." Harry said.

"I am Hermione Granger." Hermione said.

"Fair enough." Ron said.

"We head back to Hogwarts tomorrow. What are you doing tonight?" Harry asked.

"I am going to stay at the Cauldron. I will look distraught and confused over dinner while I avoid the pea soup. I will see you on the train tomorrow." Hermione said.

"Yeah. We sit together. It's what I would do even if I didn't know until now." Harry said. Ron nodded his agreement. She was glad they had calmed down. Dumbledore underestimated their determination and their loyalty.

"Tomorrow then." she said.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Narcissa watched the witch talking to the Potter and Weasley boys. She was surprised by what they had walked into. The witch was queer. That was a surprise.

Her son would not be wooing the Dark Lord's daughter. The Malfoys would not be elevated by a royal match. They would have to find another way. Narcissa needed another way to secure her and Draco's safety.

She had received a rather cold letter from Viola Parkinson about calling off the engagement. They would get over their anger. It didn't matter if they didn't; the Parkinsons had political clout over a decade ago when Narcissa had made the deal. She had needed their clout and support then, they hadn't gained any power since then and Narcissa had no use for the family.

Maybe she would fix Draco up with one of the Carrow girls. They were dreadful and Draco would complain but the Carrows held a great deal of power in the Dark Lord's circle. She was afraid of what would happen if they didn't find a strong refuge soon. She couldn't leave her fate in Lucius' hands.

She pushed the emotions down and walked in to Madam Malkin's where Draco was waiting.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pansy looked at the paper again. Granger was You-Know-Who's daughter. It explained so much. It explained the broken engagement and Draco making her back off the witch. He planned to court her.

Pansy was furious. She had been played by her best friend. Didn't he trust her enough to at least tell her the truth...to warn her? Clearly he didn't. What surprised her was she was also jealous. Draco would marry the princess and she would be sold off by her parents to some toad.

She looked at the picture of Granger again. She was beautiful too. It was infuriating. Hermione was brilliant and beautiful. Pansy knew what she was; her parents had been telling her for days. She was too strong willed, too aggressive. Wizards wanted a witch that let them take control and didn't outshine them.

She didn't give a fuck what wizards wanted. She didn't care how many crucios they cast, she hoped they couldn't find a match for her. She would rather be an old maid than cower before some wizard.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I am surprised that you are here Sir." Hermione said. She took a seat at the small table in her room while Severus Snape took the seat opposite her.

"I am expected to be here tonight. I am one of the ones chaperoning tomorrow's train ride. The Dark Lord has asked me check in on you as has Dumbledore."

"Your masters both pushing you in the same direction, how fortunate."

"Your sarcasm is not appreciated." Snape replied snidely.

"Of course it is. So what can I do for you Sir?" Hermione said smirking.

"You certainly don't have a confidence problem. Your show down with the Dark Lord was not what I expected...what we expected." He replied.

"It was what He expected so I assume when you say we you meant Headmaster Dumbledore."

"Yes."

"Professor, you have known me for five years now. You have known everything I have done. Do you really think I could have turned back time and faced down a werewolf and saved Sirius, brewed polyjuice second year, created the things I did for the D.A. and not be confident." She answered.

"Good point. Well the Dark Lord was impressed with you. He was even more eager to have you switch sides. The fact that you are sneaking around with the Weasley boy's girlfriend has certainly earned you the respect of a few of his followers. They thought you far more innocent."

"He wasn't upset about who it was?" She asked.

"The muggleborn part displeased him but he was unfazed by her being a woman. The Malfoys are devastated that you will not become Mrs. Draco Malfoy in the future. That would have given them a huge boost in his ranks. Be prepared, every woman in the Dark Lord ranks will be trying to seduce you. I doubted your ability to do this but if that was any indication you may be sufficient after all."

"That's flattery coming from you." she smiled, "Aren't all of his female followers married?"

"Not all but many. Being married to his heir…successfully luring you over and guaranteeing Harry Potter's failure and death is worth dealing with a jealous spouse. The pureblooded lines have murdered for less…frequently in fact."

"Nice. So what does the Headmaster want?"

"He wants me to check on you. Make sure you are functioning adequately." Severus responded.

"He is worried about me already?" She asked.

"He was unaware of your relationship with Penelope and that concerns him. He is worried about you...and Minerva. The lure of the dark…your actions leading up to the Ministry also concern him. You have excelled in your deception and you have shown signs of vindictiveness. "

"Thank you for telling me that sir. I understand his fear and the pull of the dark but I have Harry and Ron. I have Minerva. I have my parents...the Grangers...and now I think I have you."

"You do but this will be a long road witch. I appreciate your confidence but if you are going to do this you are going to listen me and learn from me."

"Yes Sir."

"Perfect. Good night Miss Granger."

"Good night Sir."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"How did it go Severus?"

"Let yourself in?" Severus asked as he let himself into his room. The Headmaster was standing at the window staring out.

"I thought you might have a moment to talk."

"Are you that worried about her Albus? She seems solid. What has you so worried, her blood?"

"His influence. He took you for a while Severus. He had Minerva, I know she said she was in control but she lost herself at times. Hermione is young, brilliant and ambitious. He will be able to offer her knowledge, power, and respect. Her hex on that parchment, the Edgecomb girl…those coins, her plan with Dolores…she reminds me of Tom when he was a student."

"She has knowledge and respect now…the power will come." Severus answered. "She is loyal to Potter. I was doubtful at first but she did well when confronted by the Dark Lord. You will be gone soon and when you are Potter will need all the help he can get."

"You mean you will. We can't tell them." Albus said.

"Please Albus, you can't ask this of me and expect me to do it alone, if something happens you need a back-up. She can be that back-up."

"We can't take that chance Severus."

"Yes Headmaster."

Severus watched as Albus Dumbledore walked out. The man who was a mentor to him...the man he would have to kill. He sighed. Albus was slowly dying from destroying one of the Horcruxes. He wanted Severus to kill him to reinforce Severus' loyalty and guarantee that he would be within the Dark Lord's top advisors.

The discovery of Hermione created new options. He didn't want to be the one who had to kill Albus Dumbledore. He didn't want the man to die. Albus had accepted his fate as inevitable, Severus wanted to try and find a cure. He had been unsuccessful so far but he wanted to keep trying. If Hermione was successful in fooling the Dark Lord she could guarantee Severus' place and provided extra protection for Potter.

He hated to ignore Albus' directives but Hermione Granger had proven herself time and again. He decided that maybe he would put his faith in the witch.

He would search for a cure for Albus. If he failed and they couldn't secure inside information they would go through with the plan.

Draco was tasked with finding a way to turn Hermione but he was also to find a way to get to the Headmaster. Albus wanted to avoid having Draco in the crossfire. He said he wanted to save the boy's soul. The cost would be darkening Severus' soul a little bit more.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pansy's parents scurried after the little rat-like man. She found their display disgusting. She walked head high into the room. Only once she saw the Dark Lord for the first time she bowed her head in respect. She quelled any fear. There was no fate she could face worse than her life.

She saw the Malfoys sitting at the table with Professor Snape and the famed Lestranges. Draco was pale. He wouldn't even look at her. Nor should he. He was a squirming little rat just like the others. Deep down she was afraid of the Dark Lord and worried about why he wanted to see her but she wouldn't scurry and crawl like her parents.

"Good nor should you." He said. "We will need to work on your occlumency walls though."

Pansy swallowed hard. She hadn't been expecting that.

"You have correctly surmised that Draco broke your engagement to woo my daughter. Don't be too hard on the boy; I didn't give him much of a choice and I forbade him from telling anyone about Hermione. He should have warned you about the engagement though."

She nodded. She had no idea what to say and didn't think there was anything to say. Why was she here? Why were her parents? She saw the Carrow twins come in to the room followed by Teddy Nott, Milicent, Crabbe and Goyle. Their parents were with them.

"You, like your housemates, are being recruited. Your parents are here so they know not to interfere." The Dark Lord said smoothly.

"Thank you for bestowing this honor on our family." Pansy's father said. Pansy thought he was a sniveling fool but tried to silence the thought.

"He is, I am glad to see you didn't take after them. This is an honor I am granting you. I will explain when you wake up. Put out your arm."

Pansy did as she was told. There was pain and then blackness.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione passed through the wall onto the platform. It became quiet as everyone stopped and stared. She saw Harry standing with the Weasleys.

"Granger." she turned and saw Blaise Zabini and Teddy Nott walking up.

"Blaise...Teddy...what can I do for you?"

"Just saying hello, we are apparently family now." Teddy said.

"Three months ago you would have spit on me as much as looked at me. Keep walking." she replied.

They looked like they had been slapped. She looked over to where the Malfoys stood. She could see they were appraising her. The last time she had seen them she had been in a rather exposed state. Lucius smirked and winked at her. Hermione rolled her eyes.

She grabbed her things and boarded the train grabbing the first empty compartment she saw. A few minutes later Harry, Ron and Ginny joined her. Ginny didn't know about what was going on and Hermione hated that Harry had to lie to her. He was clearly smitten with her and she was still focused on Dean

Neville came by a few minutes later and joined them. Neville and Ginny kept looking to Harry waiting for him to say something.

"She is my friend. It doesn't matter who her parents are. She is Hermione Granger, my friend!" Harry said.

"Our friend mate." Ron concurred. The other two nodded.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The Gryffindors were cold to Hermione and they weren't the only ones. The welcoming feast was spent by most of the students whispering to each other about her or glaring at her.

"Is this what it was like for you last year." she said quietly to Harry.

"Yes. They really don't learn do they? I expected better from the D.A." he answered.

"Fickle bunch aren't they." Ron said between bites.

"Remember it is what we want in the end." Hermione whispered.

"Well they are certainly giving you what you want" Harry grumbled.

Hermione looked over at the Slytherin table. Draco and Teddy were whispering and the table was the only one not filled with students glaring at her. Pansy was staring at her darkly still. Hermione figured she was mad that would have to find a new person to torment. Hermione smiled at the witch who promptly looked away.

The sorting hat rambled on for a bit and they were finally dismissed.

"Now the best part Hermione. You get to face the common room." Harry joked.

"I can't wait."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Gratitude to Asher. This story isn't going to necessarily be a Dark!Hermione story but it isn't going to be sweet and happy either. Frankly, I don't know how it will turn out. I haven't gotten that far yet.

Chapter 7

The chatter in the common room stopped as Hermione entered. She looked around and all the students were staring at her, some were glaring, and some were shocked. She owed Harry an apology for not truly appreciating how bad the last few years must have been for him.

"Just say what you are going to say or ask whatever it is you want to ask." Hermione sighed.

"So is it true?" Seamus asked. "Are you really his daughter?"

"Yes. I took the blood test yesterday. I don't know how it happened, I didn't know all along and I am not aligned with Him. Harry is my friend. That is where my loyalty has always been. Let me remind you lot that our Head of House is my mother."

"Who crossed over to the Dark during the war." Lavender said glibly. "You haven't always been loyal to Harry...you dated Viktor during the tournament. Not only did you turn on Harry you turned on the whole school."

"I was still friends with Harry and supported him unlike you lot. Harry and Viktor are friends for Merlin's sake."

"Just friends." Harry whispered earning him an elbow from Hermione.

"Last year, the D.A. coins. Marietta knew, she called you out on that spell. You based them on the mark. You also made that jinx. It is still on her face." Seamus yelled out.

"She betrayed us. It was the only way to activate the jinx." Hermione answered.

"But you could have cured her?" Neville asked.

Hermione nodded. They had her there.

Seamus pulled his coin out of his pocket and threw it on the floor. "I don't want something that dark in my pocket. You need to choose whose side you are on Harry. We won't let her sneak around doing her father's biding."

Neville looked confused as did Ginny, the rest of the house glared at her angrily.

"Harry...Ron, I will talk to you later. I am not putting up with more of this nonsense." Hermione made it to the stairs when the first hex was fired. She should have known, she should have had her guard up. She could hear Harry and Ron yelling stop but she lost consciousness before she could hear more.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Her eyes opened and she saw bubblegum pink.

"Wotcher Hermione."

"Tonks! Where am I?"

"The infirmary. You were hexed...a lot."

"How are you here?"

"I am part of the guard of Aurors assigned to Hogwarts. Can you tell me what happened?"

"I was walking up the stairs; there was pain and then nothing." Hermione responded.

"They are claiming you attacked them." A gruff voice said next to her. She turned her head to see the man that matched the voice. Dawlish. Kingsley was also there as well as the Minister and the Headmaster.

"All of them?" Hermione asked confused.

"Yes." Dawlish responded. He was a terrible liar. Hermione would have known he was bluffing even if she didn't have faith in her friends.

"I find that hard to believe. I am guessing Harry, Ron, Ginny and probably Neville all back my story. Give me veritaserum. I will prove it." Hermione responded.

The look on everyone else's faces confirmed she had made the right choice. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled while the Minister looked uncomfortable. Tonks squeezed her hand. She had done well.

"Now what?" Hermione asked.

"Do you remember who attacked you? Can you provide names?" Scrimgeour asked.

"No, my back was turned. I am sure that the others could." Hermione replied.

"Without a positive identification from the victim we cannot do more." the Minister answered.

Hermione knew that was a lie. Witnesses were more than enough. Scrimgeour was not a fan of Harry, the Order, the Death Eaters or Voldemort. As far as he was concerned it was a hexing well deserved. It suited her better to let him have his way.

"So nothing then? And the next time they hex me? How will I be safe?" Hermione asked looking to the Headmaster. She was a mere marionette. He was the puppet master, what string would he pull next?

"We will deal with this issue in house Miss Granger. A full inquiry will be made."

"Thank you Headmaster." she replied.

"I think Miss Granger needs her rest." The Headmaster said, "Minister why don't we go to my office to discuss this."

Hermione watch the small group walk off.

"That went well." she said to herself.

"Wow and I thought they were rough on me." came out of the air.

"Harry!" she exclaimed.

Harry pulled the cloak off himself and Ron.

"How long we're you two there?"

"About an hour. We were going to try and wake you then Madam Pomfrey walked in, by the time she left Tonks came in and then well them." Ron said.

"Where are you supposed to be?" she asked.

"Divinations. We will just tell Trawlney we had a vision we needed to miss class otherwise we would die horribly." Ron answered. "We tried to get shields up for you, we just weren't quick enough."

"I guess you trained them too well Harry." Hermione said with a small smile.

"I am sorry Hermione. I never expected. I mean I know how they can be but hexing you was out of line."

"They are scared Harry. Everyone is. I owe you an apology though. I didn't realize how bad it must have been for you." Hermione said.

"You have taken more than your share." He replied.

"They won't try it again. Ginny got Seamus with that Bat Bogey hex of hers. Even Neville laid into them. After all these years you would think they wouldn't be like this every time something happens." Ron said.

"I know. First Harry allegedly opened the Chamber of Secrets, then falsely entered the TriWizard tournament during which I was dating him and Krum, and then he made up Voldemort returning in a conspiracy with Dumbledore...and yet the Prophet is still owled to every Wizarding home. At which point do they realize not to believe what they read?" Hermione laughed.

"We need to stop this from happening again." Harry said determinedly.

"You can't Harry. You can't make a stand for me." she protested.

"Hermione, we aren't abandoning you!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah. We will set them straight." Harry affirmed.

"No. You can't. They will attack me again. You can't interfere."

"Why would you want that?" Ron said. "If it gets too bad they will make you...oh. OH!"

"What?" Harry asked completely confused.

"Because you can only switch houses under extreme circumstances." Ron answered. Hermione's eyes sparkled with pride. Ron smiled and continued. "Hermione will be a much better spy in Slytherin."

"What! You can change houses?" Harry asked clearly surprised.

"Fantastic isn't it." Hermione smirked.

"I can't believe Dumbledore is doing this." Harry said. "I can't believe he didn't want us to know."

"I told him you need to be part of our plans, my plan. It is the only way they will work." Hermione said to them. "Don't let him know you know this but he is holding things back about you Harry. No more secrets between us. We work as a group and we find out what the heck is going on. Deal."

They agreed.

"He wants me to be nice to Slughorn but I don't know why." Harry said.

"Okay, maybe we can piece together what Dumbledore is really hiding. I will be slowly changing my status. You two will have to help. I am going to make new coins like the DA coins. These will only be for us though." Hermione said.

"Can you make jewelry? Maybe a bracelet?" Harry asked. "And how are you going to get in with the house of creepy without them catching on?

"Hmmmmm. Maybe a necklace. The Slytherins have already tried to reach out in their own charming way at the train station. I am sure the Gryffindor fight has made its rounds around the school. My slow split with you guys will help"

"Yeah, Parkinson and Nott and then Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle tried to come in you while you were being treated. What do you suggest we do next?" Harry asked. He was eager which concerned her but she understood his frustration and desire to act. It was better than waiting for Voldemort to make his next move.

"Ideally I go back to Gryffindor my friendship reaffirmed with you two. I continue to rebuff the Slytherins and deal with Gryffindors. In a few weeks' time Ron, you will saying something incredibly insensitive about Professor McGonagall. We have a spat that would normally be ignored but will catch everyone's attention. Unfortunately...we will need something bigger. I have a feeling I can eventually bait our housemates into another attack. Maybe after the holiday break. I can use Bellatrix being my godmother into baiting someone into an attack. Everyone pretty much adores her."

"We do this together. Even when you go under we stay together." Harry said. He knew he was loved and protected by his friends and for the first time he felt like they might be taking some control of their lives.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Miss Granger. May I speak with you?"

"Yes Headmaster." she was walking back to the dorm from the infirmary.

"Your parents seem to have left from their holiday in Italy. We can't find them. When I asked Nymphadora she said you told her not to worry."

"They are gone. They will be back when this is over. No disrespect Headmaster, I just needed them safe. They won't be found until I find them and if I cannot then they will be safe."

"Very clever Miss Granger. Where are they?" the Headmaster asked.

"Away" she said in a clipped tone. That was one secret she would die with. The Wilkins were happily enjoying their new home in Australia and would continue to do so until it was safe. She was afraid Voldemort would use them as a test or strike out at them to make a point.

"Very well Miss Granger." He said. He looked concerned.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"It is too dangerous. She is too dangerous. We can't use her."

"Because she won't tell you where she hid her parents? I don't blame her. She is brilliant for doing it however she may have pulled it off."

"They aren't her parents."

"And that is what this is about old man." Severus said, "You had no problem using me as you will. You had Minerva join him...you knew what would be expected of her...if not by him one of his followers. You are only against using her because she is his."

"Severus...it isn't that." Albus Dumbledore replied.

"I was the one who objected the strongest and if there is one thing that seems abundantly clear is that Hermione Granger's loyalty is to Harry Potter and will never waiver. Let go of your bias. She is the key. This is better than your plan." the dour man answered.

"You only say that because you hate my plan." Dumbledore replied eyes twinkling.

"I will find a cure for you. I cannot do this. I cannot kill you. There is another way now. We are taking it." Severus said adamantly. "She can help find the cure."

"Mutiny?" Dumbledore asked.

"This isn't a ship Albus. How is Minerva? I haven't seen her."

"It has been tough for her. She teaches her classes and retreats to her office. The staff has been...less than fair. She refuses to let me intervene. She wants be available to help Hermione so she must stay alienated. Maybe you can find a way..."

"I will look into it Albus."

"I knew you would be there for her." Albus said.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He knocked twice before she answered.

"Severus? Come to check in on me?" Minerva asked leading him in. He saw Hermione sitting on a couch by the fire. She smiled at him warmly.

"I see I am not the only one." He answered stiffly.

"You two are the only ones who can. Everyone else would be labeled dark to be around me."

He looked to Hermione apologetically but he had to say something, "Minerva don't do this. You did it once...don't do it again."

"Hermione already tried to talk me out of it. You two will not be in there alone." Minerva's stern tone made it clear this was not a negotiation.

"If he wants you back...he may want..." Severus allowed the sentence to trail off.

"Severus, I am a big girl...I can handle myself." she answered.

"Did you love him, do you love him?" Hermione asked.

"No Hermione and Tom isn't capable of love."

"Do you want him?"

"Hermione!"

"She is definitely not a virgin Minerva, I can now officially attest to that. It is a fair question." Snape responded.

"How?" Minerva said offended he had that knowledge.

"Tact is clearly not your strong suit Professor Snape. Voldem….the Dark Lord dropped in while I was busy. The Professor was with him."

"I am sorry that sounds horrible." Minerva said "Why didn't you tell me?"

"That she is shagging Penelope Clearwater?" Severus said surprised.

"No! Wait Penelope? Isn't she dating one of the Weasley boys? Hermione! We will discuss this later. Now why wasn't I told Tom visited you?"

"No one wanted to tell you your daughter was found in such a position." Snape said clearly enjoying Hermione's discomfort.

"How does everyone put up with him?" Hermione asked motioning to Snape.

"He grows on you and considering our circumstances I think you will have no choice but to get used to him." Minerva quipped back.

"Bloody hens." he grumbled taking a seat and cursing himself for choosing the cheeky witch as a co-conspirator. He had to admit she took things in stride though. That would be necessary when things got rough. He hoped Albus accepted his plan.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione had accepted a tentative truce with the Slytherins and continued to ignore them despite Draco's poor attempts to try and gain her friendship. Pansy was the only one not trying to ingratiate herself. The witch still liked to get under Hermione's skin but instead of taunts she was competing with her. Instead of shoves and trips she was invading her space subtly. Hermione almost welcomed it compared to the saccharine treatment from the rest of the house.

Hermione had it all planned. She was having spats with Harry and Ron as scheduled. She was also slowly accepting the Slytherins.

Everything had been smoothly rolling along when things inevitably went awry. She entered the library and grabbed a table in the corner. It was late and she hoped to be alone. The hostility from her housemates and classmates had calmed down some but hadn't ceased. The last month had been hell. Her father killed a lot of people and their children were out for blood.

Any anger she had about being hidden had completely dissipated. She told Minerva the night before she had made the right choice in hiding her. There was no question of it now. She had been friends with these people for years. She had proven herself time and time again. It was no different than what had happened with Harry. Time and time again he had saved the world. As Ron had pointed out the students were incredibly fickle.

Hermione just wanted some peace and quiet to study. Harry had been given a strange task in befriending the new Potions professor, Horace Slughorn. Hermione had been trying to help him but between dealing with the hostile atmosphere and Order demands she had to push her studying aside.

She pulled out her Ancient Runes book and started to work. She had been working for about an hour when all her books and parchments were knocked from the table by a spell. She looked up and saw no one. She could hear sniggering in the stacks.

She knew better than to underestimate her classmates. She dove into the stacks and pulled her wand. She could hear footsteps. She turned and cast a protego deflecting Ginny's favorite, the bat bogey hex. She really wished Ginny hadn't taught that to the D.A. She recognized the voice. Lavender. She had no idea what Ron saw in his girlfriend.

"What are you doing Lavender?"

"I am getting tired of sharing space with a traitor. Seamus move around." Lavender ordered.

Hermione focused on the sounds there were at least three of them. She ducked down a row and knelt down. Seamus rounded the corner and she hit him with a stunner. She ran down an aisle and moved into a new row before the others could make their way to him.

"You two go down there, you three that way." It was Cormac. How many of them were coming after her. She needed a way out. She needed help. She decided she had no choice. She needed to invoke the wrath of the most terrifying forces in Hogwarts. It hurt her inside to do it but summoning them was the only way. She had to.

"Incendio." she shot the flame out of her wand hitting several stacks. The alarms went off. She counted to five and started cast aguamentis putting out the fires. She heard the doors slam open and ran to the front dodging hexes. The others came after her and quickly lowered their wands when saw what they were faced with. Madam Pince and Argus Filch were glaring at them.

The Headmaster came running in, "What happened here?" he said.

"They attacked me. It was an ambush." Hermione panted. She was bleeding and in pain. She was getting tired of the infirmary and she was done with the games. She had hoped to make her break with Gryffindor far more subtle but her house mates couldn't do anything subtle could they?

"That's not true Headmaster. She attacked us. She set the books on fire." Michael Corner said. Hermione frowned. Part of her was hoping for peace with Ravenclaw. It wasn't to be. She needed to be full Slytherin for the plan to work anyways.

"They must have caught them trying to hex me. All I tried to do was save them. They are books. They set the books on fire."

Hermione hid her smile as Madam Pince gasped at the carnage. A pissed off Madam Pince was worth the entire Aurors office. Add an angry Argus Filch who would have to clean up and her would be attackers were practically shaking.

They ran prior incantantem on each of the students' wands. Several of the students hexes could have set the books ablaze. Hermione's produced water.

"I told you the books were burning...I couldn't let them burn." Hermione said with a soft sob. Madam Pince put a comforting hand on Hermione's shoulder. Hermione was her favorite regardless of who her parents were. She loved books as much as Madam Pince.

"Thank you Hermione." She whispered.

"You six will have detention with Madam Pince for the next two weeks, after that you will have two weeks detention with Mr, Filch.

Her attackers faces fell. It was a cheap but effective way out of her situation.

"With me Miss Granger." The Headmaster barked. He was not happy.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"You set fire to the library?" Severus grumbled.

"I was ambushed. I thought it would be better than me facing down six D.A. students. Especially since I would have won."

"The books Hermione! How could you...you of all people." Minerva exclaimed.

"It was the Divinations section." she answered.

Snape laughed.

"Don't encourage her Severus. This was supposed to take several months Miss Granger." Dumbledore chided. "You have barely unpacked your things.

"I agree, I had a time table for March. I didn't plan on them being that aggressive. Looks like the decision is made. I am going green."

Dumbledore looked out the window to hide his smile. She took after her mother. Severus was right. She would be good. Maybe they could do this another way. Maybe.

"Minerva, Severus...take Miss Grager to her dorm to get her things. Severus, Slytherin has a new student."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N gratitude to Asher who is my beta on this. My thanks to the reviewers, faves and follows.

Chapter 8

"OW! What was that for?" Ron asked rubbing his head.

"Lavender Brown! You failed to mention something before I ended up in the infirmary...again. That is twice this year." Hermione said. The three had snuck into the Shrieking Shack to talk while the rest of the students had descended on to Hogsmeade.

"I was going to tell you but she attacked before I had a chance." Ron sighed.

"And I thought this was attack about the war. She is just pissed because she thinks you dumped her for me!" Hermione swatted him again. He was trying not to laugh at her. Harry wasn't bothering to keep his mirth hidden.

Hermione pulled them both into a hug.

"I missed you two." She sighed.

"How are the new digs?" Harry asked. Hermione had been in Slytherin for a week.

"Dreadful. The boys are all sucking up and trying to convince me to date them. Clearly Draco has not shared what he knows. It is annoying. Worse, I am sharing a dorm with Pansy, Tracey, Millicent and Daphne. Absolutely horrid. I didn't think anything could be worse than listening to Lavender and Parvati prattle on about gossip and boys. Tracey and Daphne more than make up for them. Millicent is constantly ingratiating herself to me and Pansy either just glares at me or is still trying to compete with me on everything."

"Pansy isn't attacking you…that is good." Ron said.

"Not the same way. She still likes to push me a little but considering who daddy is she can't get mean because of the others. Now she just has to try and best me on everything." Hermione sighed. "Millicent is constantly underfoot. Tracy wants to be besties, the Carrow twins follow me around like puppy dogs. They are going to drive me crazy."

"Um Hermione…you are…well pretty successful with the birds and all. Have you thought about why they are both suddenly so fascinated with you?" Ron said.

Harry smirked.

"What? What are you laughing at?" Hermione put her hands on her hips reminding both Harry and Ron of Molly in that moment.

"What Ron is trying to say is…well…maybe they like you." Harry said trying to save his friend.

"Pansy? Pansy hates everyone not named Malfoy. She would never date me, she is mad for Draco, although right now she is mad at us both. I am guessing she hates me for being competition for Draco. Her attitude is pure jealousy. The Carrow twins are just following orders. I am pretty sure Tracy also has the hots for Draco. Unfortunately you may be right about Millicent…ick." Hermione protested.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked.

"What?!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Don't look at me like that! You shag my brother's girlfriend when you are bored. Snogging the enemy might save the world." Ron answered.

"No, but I know some have orders. Half the house is hiding their arms from me. Well if you are okay with me dating a Slytherin at least you aren't holding a grudge against Minerva then." Hermione teased back.

Both boys rolled their eyes and gagged a little.

"Don't want to visualize." Ron teased.

"Who exactly did you dump Lavender for anyways?" Hermione asked.

"Um…"

"Ronald Weasley…who?" She said sternly.

"Padma." He answered nervously putting his hands into his pockets.

"Ron!" Both Harry and Hermione exclaimed.

"Harry, you didn't know either?" Hermione said.

"No, have you lost your mind mate. If Lavender and Parvati find out YOU will have to move to Slytherin."

"Are you kidding Harry? If Lavender and Parvati find out he is going to have to move to Belize." Hermione laughed.

"Can we talk about war stuff now?" Ron begged not wanting to get an earful on his dating choices.

"Fine. So I am being polite yet distant with my housemates. I haven't made it easy. They keep asking why I sit with you two in class and I keep telling them you are my friends. I wish I could sit with you at meals too. We will have to have a row soon. Not yet though. Lavender moved up the schedule too quickly and I don't want this to look easy. He wrote me."

She pulled out the letter. It was short and to the point:

_I told you._

"Well that is where you got your confidence from." Ron said.

"So why don't we do the row now?" Harry asked.

"Because I need to convince Dumbledore to let us into whatever crazy plan he has now and I need my change to look convincing. Plus I really want to skip Christmas break at Malfoy Manor with the family."

"Good point." Harry said shivering at the thought.

"How are things going with Slughorn?" She asked.

"He is hiding some kind of memory. I don't know what it is but he is definitely hiding it. I tried to get it out after the Slug Club dinner but he just became agitated."

"At his favorite student?" Hermione joked. "Are you still using that bloody book? You have to be considering you are top of the class in potions."

"Of course. It is brilliant. I am surprised you haven't uncovered the secret yet. "

"I have looked everywhere for references to the Half-Blood Prince but I haven't found a one. I kept my promise and haven't told the professors. It is dangerous Harry." She answered.

"As opposed to going undercover in Slytherin or fighting Voldemort." He shot back.

She nodded. He was right. The book was improving his skills and he would need every advantage he got.

"I have been reading it too. You should borrow it Hermione." Ron said.

Hermione nodded, "Alright we will switch Monday in Potions, I will have it back to you by Wednesday."

She wanted to determine how dark the book was and if she learned some new magic in the meantime all the better.

"We should go. You will be missed soon." Harry said.

The three walked out of the shack and went their separate ways. Hermione was in no mood for Hogsmeade and the boys needed to hit the quidditch shop. She walked down the path back to Hogswarts.

"Granger. Where is your boyfriend?"

Hermione turned to see Lavender, Padma and Parvati walking behind her.

"I have no boyfriend Lavender. Who are you talking about?" Hermione said sighing dramatically.

"Ron. I know he is sneaking around with you." Lavender responded tersely.

Hermione saw Padma's cheeks color a little. She was already hated in her former house, she wouldn't cause Ron the headache. Plus a portkey to Belize would be hard to come by.

"I am not dating Ron. Have you thought he is just sneaking around to avoid you since you have clearly gone mental?"

Lavender went for her wand.

"Problem?" A voice called out.

Hermione saw Pansy, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Teddy, and Blaise approaching. She was surprised to see Teddy with Draco's gang since he tended to be a solitary type of guy but she guessed the tension in the school made it necessary.

"No. Lavender couldn't take me with help in an ambush, she doesn't stand a chance one on one. Put your wand away Lav. We wouldn't want you hurting yourself." Hermione responded. She looked up the path and saw Seamus, Dean, Ginny, Michael, Terry, and Anthony walking up. This was going to get ugly quick.

Pansy saw the same thing and motioned to Draco. Hermione didn't want Ginny caught in the middle of this and considering Ginny didn't know there was a deception in play she would most likely stick up for Hermione.

"Look, you lot already have detention. You can't afford a fight and I am not in the mood for one. Why don't you walk off?" Hermione asked. "Let's all call it a draw and we will go our way and you can go…I actually don't care where you go."

"A week and you are buddy-buddy with them. I knew we were right." Seamus said. "You are one of them."

"You haven't exactly given me a choice. Nine on one or accept my housemates offer to even up the fight. Of course if they jump in do you really think it will be even? I was your bloody tutor Seamus. Why don't you walk away?"

"A good suggestion Miss Granger. Why don't you and your…friends take the first steps?"

Professor Flitwick said as he approached. He was accompanied by Madam Hooch and Professor Sprout. All three had been far more formal with Hermione since the news of her parentage had been revealed. She could care less about Madam Hooch as she hated flying but it saddened her to be treated so distantly by the other two.

"As you wish Professor." Hermione responded. She had no desire to continue this petty fight. She started walking back to the castle and found herself surrounded with an escort.

"You may not like us but you are one of us now. We look out for our own." Draco said answering her unasked question. The others nodded in agreement.

"Fair enough. Thank you." She replied.

"So are you really dating Weasel…Weasley?" Teddy asked. She knew he was probably told to find out information. This was the road they had chosen and it was time to start building her bridges with her marks and burning them with her friends.

"No. I have not nor will I date Ron he is just a friend. Harry is too before you ask. Skeeter was just making things up…with a little help of course." Hermione said shooting Pansy a dirty look.

Pansy had added fuel to the fire when Skeeter decided to come after Hermione. She had been a 'source' for much of the venom that the horrible woman spewed.

"Don't look at me like that Granger. You were running around with Harry and then with Krum. What did you expect everyone to think?" Pansy fired back.

"That they were my friends."

"What happened in the past is that…the past. The rest of this school doesn't care what you did, they only care who you are…or more importantly who your parents are. You will be judged for things you haven't done and deemed unfit on the acts of ancestors you never knew. Welcome to Slytherin." Blaise said sagely.

"There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin." Hermione said absently.

"What?" Teddy asked.

"It was what Ron said to Harry during the Sorting Ceremony first year. It wasn't true. I am sure you have run into Pettigrew by now." She said with a little venom in her voice. She hated the little rat. "But it was what he believed. I guess what the school believes."

Goyle was about to say something but Draco stopped him. Hermione assumed whatever it would have been would have been derogatory and their job was to befriend Hermione not alienate her.

"Exactly. Once we are sorted we are treated different. We will always be cast the villain whether we are or we aren't." Draco said.

Hermione would have liked to point out that following and harboring the most evil creature in all of Europe might aid in that categorization but held her tongue. Being a spy meant listening to a bunch of self-serving bullshit. That she had already figured out.

"I guess I am not surprised. They did this to Harry…three times." She saw them wince a little when she mentioned his name but she knew that at least some of these memories would be seen by Voldemort and it would be unrealistic for her to not mention her friend. "I am surprised how cold everyone has been to Miner…Professor McGonagall."

She hated saying it but Minerva had made it clear that Hermione wasn't going down the rabbit's hole without her.

"You call her Minerva?" Teddy was surprised.

"I am still getting used to my mother and father not being my mother and father but I started talking to her when I found out. We settled on Minerva when we are alone."

"What did she tell you?" Draco asked trying to hide his excitement. She wondered again how this was the clever house. Looking at Crabbe and Goyle made her wonder more. Well she did get ambushed six to one. If Gryffindor could turn out cowards, Slytherin could turn out lousy spies.

"About?" She asked playing coy.

"About how she ended up with the Dark Lord" Draco's impatience was starting to show. He really didn't know any of the gossip.

"She likes bad boys? Honestly, I really don't want to dwell on my conception. Minerva McGonagall and Vo…the Dark Lord having relations is a mental picture I never ever want to have."

Goyle frowned at her thinking she was mocking the Dark Lord. She rolled her eyes.

"Imagine your parents having sex." she shot at him. He winced. "Exactly. They may not have been my parents long but I still don't want to visualize. Now back to the question. I don't know how she ended up with him but I can't hate her for it. Unfortunately I seem to be one of the only ones."

"I would think you would take exception. You are the good girl." Pansy said.

"I am not as good as you think." Hermione said mischievously.

"So I have seen." Draco joked. Hermione raised an eyebrow questioningly at him. Pansy tensed at the thought of Draco with Hermione.

"You and the Golden girl and you haven't told us?" Blaise protested.

"No, I walked in on her and a…friend and it isn't for public knowledge." Draco replied.

"Thank you Draco. I do not need that getting back to her boyfriend." Hermione replied. It was the perfect response. It made it clear she wouldn't be open to dating any of the male Slytherins who were desperate to get into her father's good graces by getting into her pants, showed no remorse for her actions and protected Penelope's identity.

Everyone else was stunned at the revelation. Hopefully she would get less puppy dog eyes from her new housemates now, at least the males.

"Mother was offended of course but father found it hysterical as did everyone else. Awkward first meeting to say the least." Draco joked.

"Yes. Having him and entire gaggle of Death Eaters pop in while I was entertaining was embarrassing." Hermione answered.

"So what is it? Are you secretly dating her?" Draco asked ignoring the curious glances from the others who all wanted to know who 'she' was.

"No. She is happy with him...mostly. Sometimes she wants to get her wild on and if I am not dating someone we spend time together." Hermione answered honestly.

"So it is OK for you to sleep with a woman dating someone else but you won't do it?" Pansy said accusingly.

"Yes. I am not the one cheating. If I am with someone I am with them. I don't particularly like her boyfriend nor do I talk to him so I am not deceiving anyone. She has to live with it not me. All's fair in love and war." Hermione said defending herself.

"Is it?" Pansy asked.

"Is what?" Hermione responded quizzically.

"Is all fair in love and war? Is it love?"

"It's a saying and no it's not love...nor is it war. Try not to run to Skeeter with this." Hermione huffed.

"It isn't newsworthy." Pansy shot back and walked off.

They had made it back to the castle and were headed down to their common room. Hermione hated the dungeons. As depressing as looking out into the bleak Scottish winters could be at times not being able to look out onto anything was worse.

There were other students in the common room and conversation ceased as Hermione walked in with her former enemies. She grabbed a chair near the fire and the others joined her.

She saw a few of the students writing letters. She knew they were filling in their parents on the day's events. Her father would have minions scrambling to him all night with status reports. Her deception had begun.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Love to Asher as always. Thank you for the kind reviews. It has been slow going on both stories so I apologize for the pace. RL has been a bit of a bother as well.

Chapter 9

"You are now as popular as me." he said cockily.

"What do you mean Draco?" the two sat near the fire after the others had gone to bed. He had cast a muffilato.

"Pansy, Tracy, Flora, Millicent...they are after you and they aren't the only ones."

"They don't want me, their parents have ordered them to want me. The Carrow twins just follow me like little puppies, but Pansy wants you and Tracy definitely wants you. Who else?"

"Pansy doesn't want me, she is pissed barely talking to me right now. I don't know what Pansy wants. Tracy might be eying me but Millicent is after you with a passion now. Your father tasked me with protecting you, I will hex you if you fall for Millie. Word has gotten out. The Dark Lord's daughter fancies lasses. It has spread like fiendfyre. There are a few birds harboring crushes on you. I think some won't admit it openly now but you have your share of admirers."

"How do you know?" Hermione asked.

"Because I fancied you...still do." he held up his hand, "I accept that it's an impossibility. I know all the signs though. You turned a lot of heads at the Yule Ball. Almost everyone has been sweet on you since then."

"Really? So what are they hoping for."

"The ultimate prize is an arranged marriage. They are all arranged marriages, my marriage will be an arranged marriage, yours will be too. I was to marry Pansy. That was arranged, and why she is still pissed at me. My parents broke the arrangement so I could pursue you."

"Classy, sold off like cattle. I imagine Pansy didn't take being dumped, especially for me, particularly well. I am not surprised. Arranged? Competing for me?"

"It's what we do. You will raise the status of anyone who wins you. You will be popular in his ranks...especially with you being His daughter. Don't be surprised if you get hit on by more than a few witches now." he answered.

"So the purebloods women all want me?" she purred. "Sexy."

"OK, I accept that I don't have a chance but you cannot purr like that in front of me. You are killing me." Draco laughed.

"So what do you suggest?" Hermione asked.

"Women...I don't know. Just watch yourself. Pureblooded politics are complicated and you can't go randomly shagging pureblood ladies like they are common whores."

"You would be surprised how many women like to be treated dirty behind closed doors. You know you aren't so bad when you aren't acting like you own the world." Hermione joked.

"No more sex talk. As far as my behavior...act as if..." he said "I act like I am in charge and people treat me like I am in charge. I am a Malfoy and a Black. I am expected to be leader. Power always comes at a price and it can only be held by fear. I am merely preparing for what's to come."

"Power comes at a price? Fear? What about Dumbledore?" she questioned.

"You don't think he wields his power. He convinced McGonagall to give you up."

"It was to protect me." she replied.

"From what? Potter wasn't hidden, we weren't hidden. Why did you have to be protected but Potter wasn't? He was afraid of your blood, afraid of McGonagall raising you dark. She had spent years with the Dark Lord. He bullied her into giving you up." he replied.

"You are just making stuff up now."

"I saw her memories. The Dark Lord showed them to me. She gave you up to appease him and the Order."

"What could they have done to her?" Hermione asked.

"Lied about her being a spy. Let her go down as a Death Eater." he replied.

"He wouldn't do that." Hermione defended him.

"Are you sure? Maybe you should have a heart to heart with your mum."

"Maybe."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Albus never threatened me but that does seem like a nice story. I like it. Maybe we can say he hinted at it." Minerva said gleefully.

"You are taking this too well." Hermione said. She was sitting in Minerva's quarters having a glass of wine.

"Hermione, I am sorry but do you really think Albus would do that to me? That Kingsley or Remus would do that? Yes power comes at a price and Albus stays here to make sure he doesn't turn dark. Yes he was worried about me, yes he was concerned about my darkness but this was about protecting you." Minerva laughed.

"But Harry?"

"Hermione, Tom lost. His followers were scattered. Harry had protections. It wasn't the Death Eaters we needed to protect you from. As you have seen, emotions can make good people do bad things. We couldn't risk you facing reprisals. Hermione, if you are going to do this you have to whole heatedly accept the dark view of the world but never let yourself truly believe it."

"So you never turned dark?" Hermione asked.

"Oh I did. Severus did and does as well. You have to box up the light and bury deep but never lose it. Albus was worried for me...that is true but that isn't why you were hidden."

"Were you two ever...?"

Minerva laughed. "Hermione, you have more in common with Albus than you realize. We are just friends."

It took Hermione a few seconds before she understood. "With all the sparkly robes I should have guessed. My gaydar really is off."

"What does that mean?" Minerva asked.

Hermione filled her in on her conversation with Draco.

"Be careful Hermione, the dark has an allure and they are all truly dark. Be very careful with his followers. They are beautiful but they are also powerful, strong, and can be possessive."

"An arrangement like I have with Penelope would be convenient and effective for information gathering. How can they be possessive if they are taken?"

"They are used to running the world and having everything. Plus as Draco pointed out you would be an increase in status for every witch in his ranks. Alecto, Bellatrix, or Narcissa would happily become the Dark Lord's daughter-in-law."

"So you think I should avoid them?"

"No Hermione. I think you should just be careful and guard your heart. You are right, a strong lover will give you access to information and protection from inquiries. You are clearly no stranger to matters of the heart...or at least the boudoir...Fleur, Penelope...and there are others?"

"Muggles. When I would go home for the holidays I hit the bars. First year I went through a lethal obstacle course, second I faced down a basilisk, third a werewolf. Fourth I met Fleur, I realized by then I might not live through my schooling. I realized I would always be on the front lines. I just want to experience life...love...something. After that...well I have to let loose somewhere." Hermione smiled.

"Hermione I won't judge you for such things as long as you don't judge me for them either. We have a dangerous road ahead of us and who we bed will be the least of our moral quandaries."

"Deal. But even now? He has no nose?"

"Attraction is a funny thing. I think even now." Minerva sighed.

Hermione just shook her head and smiled. Minerva was right. Attraction was a funny thing.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The owl came in during dinner. Hermione received an invitation for the Malfoy Christmas Ball. She glanced up at the dais where the professors sat and saw that Minerva and Severus received the same invitations.

"You are going to need an escort." Draco said. Although he was sitting right next to her he said it loud enough that half the table heard. She could see eager heads pop up.

"Remind me to go back to hating you." Hermione responded.

Draco was undeterred, "Well...I am just letting you know. It will be your first time."

"Who are you bringing?" Hermione asked focusing everyone's attention on Draco.

"That is a good question. We will see." he said arrogantly giving her a wink. From the eager look of some of the boys at the table they were either trying to change her or not in the loop. Millicent also looked very interested.

"Maybe I will bring Harry." Hermione whispered. Draco paled. She raised her voice some "I am kidding Draco. Is a date really required?"

"It would be social suicide not to." Blaise said.

"Blaise, my life is social suicide." She replied. "I will figure it out."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So are you going to this?" Hermione asked Minerva.

"Of course. It is the social event of the season. Not to mention our way in." she responded.

"Maybe we can just go together." Hermione said, hope infused in her voice.

"Sorry I already have a date."

"What! Who?" Hermione asked crestfallen.

"Me." A deep voice replied. Hermione looked to Professor Snape.

"He won't be mad?"

"Severus will be on his best behavior" Dumbledore joked. They were sitting in his office having tea. Hermione had used Minerva's office to floo over and Snape flooed from his. It kept their meetings secret.

"What did you say to Draco? He looked like he was going to swallow go tongue." Severus asked.

"That I was going to bring Harry."

They all stared at her stunned.

"I was kidding and I told him that. He thought it was funny after. Relax, I know what I am doing. Well except for the date part."

"We can tutor you in magic, tutor you in spying but I believe you have found the wrong room to ask for dating advice." Minerva quipped.

"I have been asked by Crabbe, Goyle, and I know Millicent is debating it. I could easily say no to Crabbe and Goyle, wrong gender. If I don't find a date before Millicent gets up her nerve I am going to have to say yes."

"Tracy Davis already has a date and the Carrow twins are dreadful. What about the Parkinson girl?" Minerva asked.

"She is completely unapproachable. I don't know what is going on with her. Every conversation is a battle. I think she is angry I broke up her engagement to Draco because she is still acting like she has something to prove. Maybe she is trying to win him back." Hermione sighed.

"Millicent will look effervescent in her robes I'm sure." Snape joked.

"Oh god. Why did I agree to do this?"

"The greater good Miss Granger." Dumbledore smiled.

"I thought I just had to face death and danger. No one mentioned Millicent."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione was at her wits end. She had tried to evade the date but couldn't. She needed a date. Millicent had sent her a note in Potions that she wanted to talk to her after. Hermione groaned. She was going to be redefining sacrifice for the greater good.

"Millicent is taking you? Nice." Ron whispered. "I wonder what she would be like to shag."

"Fortunately she is probably too afraid of letting me get past first base, both of my parents and my godmother master legilimens and she certainly doesn't want to piss at least two of the three off." Hermione laughed.

"That takes some of the fun out of it." Ron said quietly.

"For you not for me. Maybe I can get Narcissa alone in a room at the party" Hermione answered.

"Narcissa? Really? It is always the "good" ones." Harry smirked "What is with you and taken women and what ingredient do I add next?"

"Fear of commitment. Uncertainty of my future. I know what the stakes are...I will have some fun. Nothing more. Not until this bloody war is over and add the honeywater." she answered. They were in the process of making the Wiggenweld potion.

"Just be careful Hermione. I worry...I don't want you hurt." Harry said.

"I will Harry."

"So are we seeing you over the holiday?" Ron asked.

"Yes I am going to come by for Christmas Day. I am spending the holiday with Minerva at her place. We will do Christmas Eve together, I will sneak by the Burrow for Christmas Day and the ball is on Boxing Day. I am going to be sneaking over headquarters throughout the break to train but we can't stay there. The other Order members can't see us and they want me at Minerva's home in case He swings by again. How is everyone going to be for the holiday?"

"McGonagall isn't coming over for the holiday?" Ron asked.

"She can't without tipping off your brothers and sister. They are too clever not to sort it out. Only Snape, Dumbledore, Mad Eye, Remus and Sirius know...well and you."

"Only because of you." Harry said bitterly.

"Still having troubles with Slughorn?" Hermione said looking up at the Professor in question. Slughorn was reading a book, completely unaware of what was happening around him.

"Yes and Dumbledore won't say what is going on. Again!"

"I wish I knew but he won't tell me. I don't know why. I will keep pressing him."

"Thank you. I can't talk about this anymore without getting angry. Let's go back to you dating Millicent? Give a bloke some tips will you. I am the chosen one and can't get a date."

She smiled and let Harry lighten the mood. He needed the break.

They finished their potions. Hermione brought her sample up to Professor Slughorn but Pansy cut in front of her.

"Do you have to try and beat me at everything?" Hermione asked exasperated by the constant competition and miffed that she lost. Pansy was the only one who ever beat her in anything.

"Yes." Pansy answered, "Of course I wasn't helping a rival house score points."

"For fu..."

"Language Miss Granger. Now now ladies, no reason to bicker. Mr Potter has shown himself more than capable." Professor Slughorn chided, "20 points for Gryffindor and 20 points for Slytherin. Off you go."

Hermione grabbed her bag and stormed out of the classroom with Pansy on her heels.

"Are you mental Parkinson?" She hissed. She looked up and saw Millicent waiting nervously for her. It was the moment of truth. She prayed for intervention. She didn't expect to get it but she did in the most unexpected form.

A hand grabbed her and she found herself pushed against the wall. She looked at Pansy who had her pinned.

"Have you lost your mind?" Hermione asked. The other Slytherins moved to interfere but Draco put up his hand stopping them.

"You are going with me." Pansy declared.

"What?" Hermione said shocked. Millicent pulled her wand. Pansy cast an expelliarmus without even looking, taking Millicent's wand. It looked like chivalry was dead...or at least disarmed. Hermione had to admit it was smooth.

"No rescuing the damsel Bullstrode, plus she's no damsel. She is going with me to the ball."

"I ask again, have you lost your bloody mi..." Hermione's rant was cut off by a searing kiss. Hermione didn't complain when Pansy steadied her this time. She was powerless to do anything but hang on and return the kiss.

"Merlin's beard! Parkinson? Really?" Ron exclaimed. "What the hell!"

Hermione saw the glimmer of amusement in his eyes. People always forgot that it was Ron who beat the chessboard first year. He might not be a master at charms but he was clever. She had a date that wasn't Millicent and they had one more reason to fight about something.

Harry caught on and suppressed his laughter enough to look angry and put out. They stormed off leaving her with Pansy.

Pansy kissed her again, threw Bullstrode her wand and declared, "she is mine" making it clear she would challenge anyone who wanted to try for Hermione.

"Not that I am not enjoying the butch thing but we do need to talk." Hermione said with a smile. She hadn't even considered Pansy as an option due to her constant bickering with Hermione but her view had completely changed in the last few minutes. Pansy had gone from annoyance to hot very quickly.

"We will but you are mine now." Pansy said confidently.

"Cocky I like it." Hermione purred.

"I know." Pansy replied.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"What can I do for you Miss Granger? Lemon drop?" Dumbledore offered.

"No thank you Headmaster. I need to know what is going on. What is the story with Harry and Slughorn? What aren't you saying?" She asked. "Things are moving along quickly and I have a feeling I am going to need to know what is really going on."

He sighed and walked to the window. He took a minute to think. He had stuck to his plan the year before and people almost died. The young woman in front of him also almost died to save her friend.

"Trust men and they will be true to you; treat them greatly and they will show themselves great."

"Emerson?"

"A wise man. Sit down Miss Granger and let me tell you about my upcoming death."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N My gratitude to Asher who is always awesome. Thank you to everyone who has faved and followed and love to the reviewers.

Chapter 10

"There is no cure?" Hermione asked. Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall had joined them upon Hermione's insistence. Snape had known all along. Minerva hadn't known either and was shocked by the news.

"I have tried everything I can think of. Every counter-curse, every potion. Even Fawkes' tears. Nothing happened." Severus replied.

Hermione sighed. Phoenix tears could cure almost everything. They had saved Harry from the basilisk bite second year. She didn't know what to do.

"So your plan is to make Professor Snape kill you to get closer to the Dark Lord? Why would you do that to him? He loves you like a father!" Hermione argued.

Snape stared out the window crossly. He was not a fan of having emotions out for the world to see but he couldn't contradict what she was saying.

"Each day it will become more painful. I will inevitably die."

"But not now! With the potion regiment you are on you have almost two years." Severus said. "I might be able to find a cure then."

"Two painful years Severus. By the end of this one I will be unable to function."

"We can keep you alive and comfortable with potions. No you won't be able to function, the potions we would need to use would essentially put you in a coma but it will give us time. Poppy can look after you." Severus answered.

"The priority is the Horcruxes. The priority is Harry." Dumbledore said.

"The Horcruxes. That's what did this to you?" Hermione asked. She had a thought.

"Yes. We have already covered that." Snape's frustration showed in his voice.

"I have a crazy idea. What if we kill him?" Hermione asked.

"That is Albus' crazy idea." Minerva answered.

"Not the Headmaster. What if we destroy the rest of the Horcuxes and kill the Dark Lord? You knew he wasn't gone because Severus still had his tattoo, the tattoo that came back to life when He was fully resurrected. What if the curse is the same as the tattoo? What if we can't destroy it until we destroy him?" Hermione said excitedly.

"What on earth would make you think that would work?" Severus asked exasperated by Hermione's postulations.

"Muggle vampire lore and you still have your Dark Mark, it never went away did it? I know, it isn't real but think about it…what do we have to lose? You want him to think Severus killed you. That can be arranged. We fake your death, we hide you and we try to save you. If we fail, we will do what has to be done…I will do it if necessary. What do we have to lose if we try…I know what we lose if we don't." Hermione argued.

They all sat quietly for a few minutes before Dumbledore answered, "I questioned my wisdom in telling you but you have proven that I was right to do so. Severus and Minerva's faith in you is well founded. It is fortuitous we have you on our side."

"Now I understand why Harry doesn't know. He can't know he is a Horcrux until he is ready and you want him to be truly naïve so Slughorn will tell him. What happens to Harry when the rest are destroyed? Will he die?" Hermione asked.

"I think Tom will kill the Horcrux, not the boy. It is the only way for Harry to defeat him and the prophecy says Harry has to be the one to defeat him. I trust you will keep this information from him." Dumbledore replied. "He also cannot know of the ruse if it is to work."

"I agree with you about the Horcruxes but I disagree about your death. Harry and Ron will be on their own. This is going to sound arrogant but when I was going with them having them isolated may have been OK but…"

"Without you they will be dead in a week." Severus finished cutting Hermione off. "That's not arrogance, you are the one who keeps them alive, you are the one who is logical and practical. If they know, the deception will not work."

"We tell them after." Minerva answered. "By then Albus will be in a coma. We let no one else in the Order know except the three that know she is a spy. We can't chance it. We tell them after Albus' funeral. We make them take secret keeper oaths. We can then guide them and help them on their quest. Hermione can guide them and help them. We will need a way to contact them."

"I am modeling something on the DA coin for us. I have already started working on them."

"It is a sound plan. First we need to know how many we are looking for. Hopefully Harry will discover that quickly. I am tracking down another one as we speak and hope to have its location soon." Dumbledore said. "Thank you for doing this but consider your choice for a second before you agree Hermione. Severus and Minerva were spies and you saw what treatment that has earned them. Your friends will be hailed as heroes; they will receive honors and accolades. You will always be questioned."

"It isn't about me Headmaster. It is about the greater good. It is about Harry, it is about defeating Voldemort. I don't need shiny trinkets and I am used to being overlooked or disliked, I need my friends, I need my family. That is what I am fighting for."

Hermione didn't need to think about it. She would accept whatever fate fell upon her to save the ones she loved.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I think the point of it is you going in blind." Hermione said trying to soothe a very annoyed Harry Potter. "Harry I think you need to be clueless as to what that memory is for this to work."

"You know what it is?" He said furious. The three of them were by the lake. She could see a few students who had braved the cold walking about and their fight was catching people's attention. It would work into the split from the trio story but she needed to keep control of Harry. She cast a muffalato and thanked whoever the Half-Blood Prince was for inventing the spell.

"I do Harry and once you find out the information from Slughorn you will too. Horace Slughorn has blocked the conversation out of shame. You will need to find a way to get past that. Harry…Harry…look at me! Have I ever betrayed you? You know I will protect you always."

"Do I?" He said crossly.

"Mate, Hermione has schemed with us from the beginning. She has protected us from the beginning. You remember the troll. She is the one always telling us to study more, learn more, know more. She made sure we were included into this plan of hers to spy. If she is saying we need to be clueless then it has to be true." Ron said defending her.

Harry sighed, "I know you are probably right, I just hate this."

"Don't look to soft. People are watching. Stay mad a little longer." Hermione said.

"Bloody hell! You are focusing on that now!" Harry exclaimed.

"Perfect." She replied causing Ron to roll his eyes.

"You really are mental sometimes." Ron said. "So how does Harry get Slughorn to open up?"

"Not a clue. We have his Christmas party coming up now; maybe we can find something there. Who are you bringing?"

"Him" they said simultaneously pointing to each other.

"Harry fancies Ginny..." Ron said.

"You finally figured that out?" Hermione responded.

"Hey! How was I to know? Anyways Ginny is going with Dean so he doesn't have anyone to ask. Since you are now officially queer…that has completely made it through the school now by the way…you and Pansy are all anyone talks about…"

"Ronald!" Hermione urged.

"Right, well Ginny is still with that git Dean and I can't bring Padma as I don't want to die a horrible death so we are going stag."

"Good choice." She laughed.

"So who are you bringing?" Harry asked with a smile. Pansy's rather public declaration was all over the school. Hermione hadn't managed to talk to the witch yet. The few moments spent alone had involved very little talking. Hermione was enjoying Pansy's aggression.

"Pansy growls at any witch that comes within five feet of me. I may have to stop shagging other witches if she keeps this up. Bloody hell I deserve an Order of Merlin for this."

"You are giving up your lecherous ways for Pansy! I don't know which is more disturbing, that you had lecherous ways or you are with Pansy. This whole thing is bizarre. Is she as annoying as she looks?" Harry sighed.

"Domineering and possessive. I was warned about pureblooded witches. This is cracked. You are bringing each other, I am bringing Pansy. Maybe alternate universe isn't that far off. Take these."

She subtly handed them two medallions on chains.

"Necklaces? Nice." Harry answered.

"Hidden easier than bracelets. They are St. Mungo medallions. They are worn to help ward off minor ailments. No one will question them. Keep them with you always. Promise me. No matter what happens promise me you will put them on and never take them off. No matter what...no matter how much you hate me. Promise!"

"OK OK we promise." Ron said.

Harry nodded his agreement. "No matter what."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Why do you have to do that?" Hermione growled storming down the hall.

"I need to strike first and strike strong or I will be a target. How well has being nice worked for you?" Pansy responded quickening her pace to keep up with her very aggravated companion.

"It works just fine!"

"Does it? Let's see, the whole school hated you until you went after that troll your first year including Potter and Weasley. You have been a target for bullies since you have been here and not just us. Your own housemates haven't been kind. The minute your parentage was announced the whole school happily turned on you. It is never my problem. Fear works."

"That's why you called Colin an imbecile? He is sweet. There was no cause for that. Now leave me alone." Hermione barked.

Pansy shrugged her shoulders and watched as the witch ran after the imbecile in question. She didn't know whether to follow or obey Hermione. She saw Draco approaching, maybe he would have an idea how to calm the witch.

"Colin. I am sorry. She shouldn't have called you that. It was cruel." Hermione said to the younger boy as she caught up to him.

"It's what I would expect from the Slytherins." he said coolly.

"It shouldn't be. I won't stand for it."

"You are one of them now." he said back. His tone was more inquisitive than hostile.

"Because I have to be, it is the only way I am safe from attacks at night. I can't control who my father is or what he does I can only be responsible for myself."

He seemed to be considering her words when Michael, Seamus, Dean and Ginny came around the corner. Ginny looked upset.

"What is going on here? Is she bothering you Colin?" Seamus asked.

Colin seemed confused by what to do. He finally nodded his head. Hermione sighed. He wasn't willing to be cast as a supporter of hers.

"We were just talking and now I am leaving. There is nothing else to say." Hermione said.

"You aren't leaving yet." Michael ordered and the boys pulled their wands. Hermione saw Colin had pulled his too.

"Yes she is" Pansy said, glad Draco had told her to chase Hermione down. She was even happier that the other Slytherins had followed.

"Whatever. Your friends won't always be around to save you. You're a slut just like your mother." Dean taunted.

"Shut up! I am tired of you and of your mouth!" Ginny yelled pushing him and running off.

Hermione tried to stop her, "No Hermione. I don't want to talk to you either."

Ginny ran off sobbing. Hermione wanted to grab her necklace to get Harry and Ron but it was too much of a risk. An idea hit her.

"Dobby!"

The genial elf popped in front of Hermione taking everyone aback. He was wearing a set of reindeer socks and matching cap Hermione had gotten him for the holiday.

"Hermione Granger has called for Dobby."

"Dobby can you please go to Harry and Ron an ask them to find Ginny. She will need them."

"Dobby will be happy to help Hermione Granger."

The elf popped out as he quick as he arrived.

"Now we are leaving." Hermione said smugly. She walked off with Draco and Pansy flanking her.

"Would 'I told you so' get me in trouble?" Pansy asked.

"It will have me bringing someone else to the Slug Club Christmas party after I hex you into the New Year."

"And I will shut my mouth now." Pansy laughed.

"It's time to talk." Hermione pulled her into an empty classroom closing the door behind them.

"So are you going to explain what the fuck is going on? You barely talk to me, have gone completely frosty with Draco and then that display after potions. And now...well..."

Pansy showed her mark, "A gift from your father. My parents were so happy to auction me off like a cow at market. I was angry at first. Your father only told me to be your friend; he gave me an option of seducing you. My parents told me to win you or else. I had no intention of making them happy."

"Hence the cold shoulder." Hermione said. "What happened?"

"I never thought about desire before, I never let myself fantasize because my future was always determined for me. I was to be Mrs. Draco Malfoy and then all of a sudden that was gone. At the welcoming feast I was so angry I didn't even want to talk to you but after I started thinking about how I was going to pursue who I wanted not who my parents wanted. When I let my imagination loose it always ended up being you. I realized I wanted you. Not for my parents but for me."

"Then why the competition?" Hermione asked.

"To prove myself to you. I know you would never settle for a weak witch, you would never be happy having someone fawning over you. You need someone strong. You need me."

"How very Neanderthal of you. Were you planning to toss me over your shoulder and carry me to your cave?" Hermione asked sarcastically. She squeaked in surprise when Pansy scooped her up and carried her over her shoulder. She was brusquely deposited on the desk before she could react.

"If I have to. I know what you need witch." Pansy responded.

"If that's true then you know I need this." Hermione said pushing Pansy off of her and on to the floor. Pansy smirked and allowed herself to be pinned by the smaller witch.

"I have no problem giving you control Hermione. I don't need to own you at least not like that. You are too fierce to have someone telling you what to do and too smart to want someone who will follow you like a puppy dog. I just want you to be mine." Pansy answered.

Hermione didn't trust her. Pansy had just admitted she had been playing Hermione for months to win her. She also admitted to knowing Hermione wouldn't consider someone who wanted power.

Unfortunately for Pansy Hermione was beginning to understand the Slytherin mind. Pulling Hermione would be the perfect revenge on her parents and Draco...pulling Hermione would be winning and Pansy loved to win.

Fortunately for Pansy Hermione thought her little power play was hot and she needed a Death Eater to mine for information. Pansy wasn't the only one who could play a role and Hermione had no qualms using the witch back.

Hermione leaned down and kissed her softly.

"You are on probation for now Parkinson."

"I will be off it soon enough." Pansy said pulling her down for another kiss.

They returned to the common room and sat down with their classmates. Draco had filled the rest in on the latest attack.

"You still try and be loyal after everything. You are amazing, you know that?" Draco said

"I am glad to know I am appreciated. I was surprised what Colin did...maybe I am not." Hermione responded.

"I hope one day that I earn that level of loyalty from you." Draco said. The others nodded their agreement. "You shouldn't be so open though. Put your guard up."

"Curry favor by being cruel?"

"You saw how quickly Colin turned on you. You have seen the way the others treat you. The Ministry is far worse. The Wizarding world is worse. Look at Weasley."

"Ron?" Hermione said surprised.

"No...his father. He will never go anywhere because he is too meek."

"I can't argue that." Hermione admitted. "What about Amelia Bones?"

"Tough as nails. Susan is no one to be trifled with, you know that."

"The war took most of her family." Hermione responded.

"The war took many of our families. I was a late child. I had two brothers I never met. Mad Eye Moody killed them." Pansy said softly.

Hermione sighed softly, "I am sorry for that."

"Tell me about your parents. You were raised as a muggleborn. What was it like?" Pansy said switching the subject.

"Nice. They were dentists. I had a happy childhood. They had a little trouble accepting a magical world but they always accepted me." Hermione said.

"You are speaking past tense." Pansy inquired.

"They are gone. I needed them safe."

"Does anyone know where they are?"

"No and they won't. They are away and happy." Hermione said making it clear that she had no intention to discuss it.

"OK. What about Potter and Weasley? How are things with them? I heard you were fighting the other day."

"Tense. My father killed Harry's parents. His people killed Molly's brothers. My mother abandoned the Order for the dark. They are trying to look past it but the closer I become with you the more distant they become. They don't like that I accepted you as my date to the ball." Hermione said to Pansy.

"I imagine." Pansy laughed.

"It doesn't matter. They will have to deal with it."

"I am glad you chose me." She whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N I appreciate everyone's patience. I hope to get another chapter of Crimes up next. Thank you to Asher for acting as beta for me and thank you for the kind reviews.

Random note: You can actually see that this chapter has been rewritten multiple times as the pairing changed. This story actually came from the first chapter I wrote for Dark Effects which ended up getting tossed. I kept changing the pairing to try and make it work. I finally decided to go with a Pansy story, there really aren't enough of those. I may eventually go back and do mirror stories with the other pairings but first I have to get this one to completion.

Chapter 11

Hermione allowed Pansy to lead her into the party. This would be a test run for the Malfoy Ball. It was her first formal appearance with Pansy since she had begun the courting process. Hermione had picked a pink dress that was understated but still sexy. When Pansy had seen her she had to steady herself against the wall. Hermione took it as a good sign.

Pansy had worn dress robes further enamoring Hermione to the witch's butch side. She didn't think she would ever fancy such masculine behavior but in Pansy's case she found it hot and was willing to give up control to her.

The din of the party quieted down as they walked in. After a few minutes of gasps and whispers the noise picked back up.

"Miss Granger...so good to see you. Welcome Miss Parkinson. I heard you have been accepted as a suitor. You are quite the couple." Professor Slughorn solicitously commented. Hermione knew he was a collector of famous people. He would do what it took to stay in her good graces. His inner Slytherin wouldn't let him act any other way.

"Thank you Professor, what a lovely party." Hermione said graciously.

She saw Harry and Ron in the corner whispering to each other. Ron saw her and winked. She looked around subtly. No one had seen it.

They made small talk with the Professor for a few minutes then found a spot where they could watch and enjoy the party.

"Drink?" a hostile voice said next to her.

"Neville?" she was surprised. She could see Pansy start to say something that was inevitably offensive. "One word Parkinson and I am leaving here with Neville as my date."

Neville smiled.

"I will be good. Keep your eyes off Longbottom." Pansy warned.

"I would love a plate thank you for offering Pansy." Hermione said.

Pansy nodded and walked away.

"I am sorry Neville. I am working on her." Hermione apologized.

"I don't get it, you are the fiercest witch I know but you let her be so possessive of you." he replied.

"Witches respond to strength sometimes Neville."

"Really?" he responded clearly interested in the advice.

"A witch in mind Neville?"

He looked around nervously. It wouldn't do for the others seeing him being too chummy with Hermione but she was brilliant.

"Tell them I was barking orders at you." she said knowing what had him so worried.

"Hannah Abbot." he admitted.

"Don't be too aggressive. She won't respond to a swagger like Pansy's but go up and ask her to spend time with you. You are a good man Neville. She would be a fool not to return your attentions. And Neville, a waiter? I am here because I have to be, why would you volunteer for this nonsense." Hermione whispered.

She grabbed a drink and walked off to find her date. She looked over and saw Neville heading for the door with a smile on his face. He turned and raised a hand to her as he threw his jacket off and walked out. Hermione smirked.

Unfortunately before she could find Pansy, she was cornered by Cormac who seemed extremely happy to catch her alone.

"I can show you what you're missing." He said trying to sound smooth.

"Oh dear lord Cormac, my night has been long enough. The only thing you could do is make me gayer." Hermione quipped.

He moved forward effectively pinning her against the wall, "We all have bets on it."

His breath was dreadful. He must have sampled the dragon tartar.

"Bets on what Cormac?" She asked grimacing.

"On who is going to teach you your place and show you what a man can do." He said.

Hermione was debating hexes when they were interrupted.

"Mr. McLaggen, She isn't enjoying her company, she is mentally weighing how much she can hurt you without losing house points. 20 points from Gryffindor. Go!" Snape ordered.

"Thank you Sir!" Hermione sighed as Cormac stormed off.

"Your Gryffindors, loyal to the end." Snape whispered not missing a chance to get a dig in.

"Ugh. It looks like I have a new problem." She said back. She was a little shaken. He could tell.

"What did he say to you?" He asked.

She repeated the confrontation.

"The Headmaster won't take action even if I went to him." Snape responded his voice softer than usual. His concern showed.

"I know Sir. A bunch of students hexed Minerva last year and suffered little consequence. I think only murder gets you in real trouble in this school. At least I know that they are going to be coming after me. Stupid pigs."

"Well when they do, as you said, only murder has consequences. Make sure they regret it." He said smoothly.

"Thank you Sir."

A few minutes later Pansy returned.

"You are happy with me again?" Pansy asked.

"Yes…for now." Hermione replied not mentioning what happened with Cormac. Pansy would just do something foolish.

"Tough sell, I like that. Fine I will leave Longbottom alone for now. What did you say to him?"

"What he needed to hear. This party is awful. It would figure Slughorn would be surrounded by name droppers and fame whores." Hermione whispered.

"I thought the same of you at one point. I always figured you latched on to Potter." Pansy admitted.

"What changed?"

"The more I learned about you, the more you excelled and um…beat us. I realized you didn't need Potter, Potter needed you."

"Typical Slytherin," Hermione smirked. "We are friends, we need each other."

"Are you still? He has avoided you all night." Pansy replied.

"He really hates me being with you." Hermione sighed.

"Let's go say hi to your friends." Pansy offered.

"So you can insult him?"

"No. I will be nice." Pansy promised.

They walked over to Harry and Ron who were standing in the corner. Hermione shot the two a look she hoped they caught. Pansy was none the wiser.

"Harry, Ron…how are you?"

"We were better." Ron said glaring at Pansy "What are you playing at Hermione?"

She silently thanked the gods that Ron caught on quick.

"I just came to say hello."

Harry finally realized the game, "Not with her you don't. You know what we said. We don't want them around. They are all just Voldemort's spies."

"Harry, it is a party. What are we spying on, formal wear?"

"Nice dress robes Pansy, how manly." Ron shot out. Hermione held back the smirk.

"Thank you Ron, where are your ones from the Yule Ball? That was the prettiest dress your family owns." Pansy shot back standing toe to toe with Ron. She looked at a frowning Hermione. "He started it, I am just finishing it."

"Enough. Clearly I can't have any of you lot act civil with each other. I will see you two later. Let's go Pansy." Hermione ordered. Pansy's little show had appealed to her baser instincts.

Pansy let her date lead her out of the party. Hermione pulled her into an empty classroom.

"You really do love school don't you Hermione?" Pansy asked looking at their setting.

Hermione silenced her with a kiss. She pushed Pansy down into a chair and straddled her lap framing her face with her hands.

"I am an avid learner. I want to learn a little bit more about you tonight." Hermione seductively purred.

She brushed her lips softly on Pansy's. Pansy moaned softly and deepened the kiss. Soon lips were crashing together as curious hands traced Hermione's body.

"Hermione, you are amazing." Pansy sighed as Hermione attacked her earlobe and neck.

"You have no idea." Hermione responded letting her hands run under Pansy's dress robes causing the witch to gasp. "Nice."

Pansy could feel her desire growing and grabbed Hermione's hands, "I want to know but I am courting you and courting rules apply; I am not giving in until I know I have you. I am not some muggleborn whore. I have no intention of being a fling."

Hermione sighed and kissed her briefly, "Very well but I won't let you tease me too much. Come walk me home like a good suitor."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Nice catch yesterday." Hermione said appreciatively.

"It took me a second. What was that about?" Ron responded. The three had snuck off to the Room of Requirements to talk.

"Pansy wanted to prove how fleeting your friendship is." Hermione answered. "We need to be careful around her. Pansy is shutting me down. She is making sure to string me along. She heard about Penelope somehow. Voldemort probably told her. She has been playing a good game, too good. She is clever and she has help."

"So were we big enough jerks?" Harry asked.

"You were perfect, obnoxious but not to the point of being suspicious. Any luck with Slughorn?"

"I am getting nowhere quick." Harry grumbled. "Maybe we should have you do it; you are clearly good at the sweet talk."

"If Slughorn was dating one of Ron's brothers I would clearly be the one to do it." Hermione answered earning a laugh from Harry and a playful swat from Ron.

"I don't know what to do Hermione." Harry conceded.

"We will figure it out Harry. We always do."

"So how much will we see you during the holiday?" Ron asked.

"We will be around headquarters regularly; we just have to be sneaky about it. It wouldn't do for the Order to see me in headquarters. We have a floo connection directly to the basement." Hermione responded.

"Where is McGonagall's place?" Harry asked.

"In Godric's Hollow. It was passed down through her family." she answered.

"Will you..."

"I will try." Hermione said cutting off Harry "We will be no doubt watched, probably by the Ministry as well as the Death Eaters. It wouldn't do for me to be seen at your parent's place. Remember we are growing distant now."

"Well we will see you at headquarters or Christmas at the Burrow then." Harry said.

She hugged them both and headed out to her dorm. She needed to pack.

:::::::::::::::::::::;:::::::::::::::::;:::

"So Godric's Hollow?" Pansy said quietly.

"Yes. The Weasleys were not happy about seeing me this year. I am going for Christmas but I won't be staying with them over the break." Hermione said sadly and loud enough to reach all of the ears that were straining to hear their conversation.

Hermione was sitting with Pansy on the couch in the common room. Everyone was discussing their holiday plans.

"Really?" Draco said surprised. "I thought you two were still friends."

"We are...but the rest of the family isn't that comfortable around me right now and one of you lot visiting would be out of the question there." Hermione sighed. She didn't want to ham it up too much but she needed to sell the disappointment "I thought Ron and Harry would be more mature than this. I am surprised I am still invited to Christmas."

"You thought Potter and Weasley were going to be mature about me?" Pansy said incredulously.

"I put up with Lavender Brown when he was with her and he knows about well...yeah. And it isn't just them. Molly is worried about having me over. After everything she is now worried about me being a danger." Hermione let her lip quiver a little and looked away at the fire.

"I assume you are all packed and ready to go." a soft baritone inquired.

"Yes Professor Snape." they all answered.

"Hermione come with me. I need to clear you for travel through the teacher's floo."

"Yes Professor." she nodded to her housemates and followed him out. Once they reached the office he closed the door and warded it.

"Really? Did you just fake tears?"

"I didn't cry I merely gave the impression I wanted to." she defended.

"I am embarrassed for my house that your antics work." he growled.

"It isn't my fault people underestimate me." She said.

"Stay out of trouble over break. This is a mission, not a social. Put your wand out. I will key the floo for you. This foolishness will not serve you well once you are among the Death Eaters. "

"We will see." Hermione replied, "Although both sides are fond of deception neither side seems particularly intuitive at sniffing it out."

"Don't tempt fate." He chided.

"You are right of course Sir. Will I see you over break?"

"Yes. I will be doing some training with you. With you and Minerva practically banned from the Burrow, the Dark Lord wants me to seize the opportunity to lure you to the dark side."

"Will you be bringing candy Sir? I respond well to cookies as well."

Snape rolled his eyes at her quip.

"Explain to me again how we picked you to be a spy." He sighed.

"Opportunity and desperation Sir."

"I will concur with the desperation. You will leave with Minerva once the last of the students are on their way. Do try and behave yourself."

"Now where is the fun in that Sir?"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione settled into her new room. Minerva's home was spacious and lovely. Hermione had her own suite and privacy afforded by being on the other side of the house. After a very awkward discussion where they realized they both may have callers over the break they decided a proper distance between their rooms might be necessary.

Hermione had unpacked and was reading up on cures for complex curses when the wards signaled a visitor. She went out to the den where she met Minerva who waved her wand and let their caller through the floo.

"No cookies Sir?" Hermione asked.

He was about to growl at her when a cackle came from behind him and popped out of the floo, "Cookies?"

"Bellatrix? You brought Bellatrix here Severus?" Minerva said. She was clearly about to start a lecture when Voldemort, Narcissa and Lucius came out of the flames.

"I didn't know we were entertaining tonight. Family dinner mum?" Hermione said sarcastically earning a grin from Voldemort. He was worried she would cower before him but he liked what his daughter had become. He had taken the world by storm when he was her age. He liked how much she took after him.

"I would have put in a roast." Minerva said. "What brings you here?"

"I wanted to see how you two settled in. What is with the cookies?" Voldemort replied walking over to a decanter on Minerva's mantle. He sniffed the contents, conjured himself a glass and poured himself a drink. He grabbed a chair by the fire. Minerva sighed, transfigured glasses for the others and poured them drinks as well.

Minerva took the chair next to Voldemort's. "Make yourselves at home."

Hermione sat on the love seat expecting Snape to join her; he opted for the couch next to Narcissa much to Hermione's surprise, Bellatrix paced the room, which left Lucius sitting next to her.

"So why is Severus bringing you cookies?" Lucius asked suspiciously.

"It's a saying...come to the dark side...we have cookies." Hermione responded.

"So you know of his loyalties?" Voldemort asked.

"His change in behavior to me, his sudden interest in my studies, it was clear. I think it has always been clear. I am surprised Dumbledore has so much faith in him when it is obvious that he undermines his authority constantly." Hermione responded making Severus shift nervously. She was testing her deception skills now. She needed to further Snape's standing without making it obvious.

"And you say nothing?" Voldemort asked.

"We said plenty through the years. I set him on fire my first year." Hermione admitted, "Once I received your letter I realized it would behoove me to forge at least a truce with him. I hold no bitterness at being given away to the Grangers. As much as you may despise their blood...they were always good to me. I do hold resentment at the pain the Headmaster has caused Minerva forcing her to give me away." Hermione answered honestly. She kept her walls up but let him sense some of the emotion behind it.

"So you took my advice and avoided him?" He asked looking to Minerva for confirmation.

"She has placated him since he realized she knew but she has kept her cards close to the vest. I have not revealed Severus either Tom but don't think that means I am backing you. You know how much I care for Severus. You also know how much Albus mistrusts you. I think he may be afraid of Hermione and I don't want him bothering Severus. I won't have him harming her or Severus." Minerva added.

"You always did like playing mother to the boy." Voldemort said with almost a hint of affection in his voice.

"Dumbledore is afraid of Hermione. He has asked me to monitor her which I have told you both." Severus answered uncomfortably. Hermione was surprised at the change in personality and embarrassment of the usually unflappable Potion's Master. She wondered what was going on. This awkwardness wasn't about his cover.

Voldemort looked at Severus for a second angrily, he was obviously thinking the same thing as Hermione. Once he saw where Severus' attention was, the anger left his face. Hermione saw Severus look to Narcissa and then look down again. Lucius was too focused on Voldemort to see it but Voldemort and Hermione both caught it.

"Severus said you both were open to discussion. I was concerned about contacting you so soon but he insists that you will keep our meeting to yourselves." Voldemort said pulling Hermione's attention again.

"We will." Hermione answered looking him in the eye, "That doesn't mean I am changing sides or turning my back on Harry. This is about self-preservation. I am protecting myself."

"Very well. And you Minerva?" He asked. There was a seductive tenor to his voice which was skiving Hermione out.

"Why don't we go in my study and talk Tom." Minerva said with a lilt in her voice. The two walked out leaving the others to awkwardly talk amongst themselves. Snape was no longer glaring at her which lent her some comfort. She obviously covered well.

"So I hear you have been spending time with Pansy Parkinson." Narcissa said. She clearly didn't approve of the choice anymore than the muggleborn Penelope Clearwater. "She doesn't seem your type."

"She is my date for your ball. Thank you for the invitation." Hermione said. She knew Narcissa had outwitted herself breaking Draco's engagement. Having Pansy fill the role she meant for her son to take was probably driving her mad.

"Pansy? That girl who belongs to that sniveling witch Viola Parkinson" Bellatrix said with a sneer, "Is she more of witch than her mother?"

"Bella..." Narcissa chided.

"What. She is Our Lord's daughter. She deserves the best. She needs a suitor that is her equal." Bellatrix said.

"Considering whom you were dating I guess it's an improvement but I would think she wouldn't be your equal." Lucius said in a seductive tone. Hermione almost swallowed her tongue. She knew it was coming but not from Draco's dad. "I am surprised a witch would please you. A strong wizard is what you need."

"I don't think her…time with Clearwater is considered dating." Severus said sarcastically distracting Lucius from Hermione. Narcissa's jealousy was getting the best of her and looked like she wanted to go for her wand. Bellatrix was clueless and Hermione was hoping to change the subject. It was bad enough that she had inadvertently foiled Narcissa's plans for Hermione and Draco, now Lucius was making a move.

Hermione answered Severus, "No not exactly Sir."

"It is my job to protect her; I just want to make sure she is protected. Plus that chit wouldn't be able to handle her from what I have seen." Bellatrix said defensively, still not catching on to the tension between her sister and Hermione.

"She has been able to 'handle' me so far and I can protect myself." Hermione said.

"Dolohov got to you. I thought you were going to die." Bellatrix snarled.

"I lived. I have no intention of leaving my well being in Pansy's hands or anyone else's hands for that matter. I have become fond of her company and a wizard would not suit me better." she said pointedly looking at Lucius. She couldn't believe the pig thought he could convert her and would try in front of Narcissa. "Who wants another drink?"

"We are going to war soon. A witch or wizards strength will be measured by their wand, not their vault." Severus said looking to Narcissa. Lucius bristled a little bit at the dig but before he could respond Severus continued. "I think another drink is a great idea."

Hermione sat down in the chair Minerva had vacated once she refilled everyone's drinks. The conversation was stilted but the time illuminating. Severus was sweet on a clueless Narcissa. Lucius and Severus were clearly in competition but Hermione realized Lucius had no idea what prize Severus wanted and was probably thinking they were both making a play for Hermione to move up the ranks. Narcissa was jealous of Hermione and worried about her standing and Bellatrix completely mad and had no idea what was unfolding around her.

Voldemort and Minerva had returned twenty minutes later and the remaining conversation was brief and subdued. Minerva locked up the floo as the last of them left.

"You will have to watch yourself Hermione. That was too close to exposing Severus for comfort." Minerva chided.

"I know. You are right. It won't happen again. What happened with…?"

"We talked a bit. I gave the impression I was still furious at Albus for what he did. He knows I have been isolated by the staff and he knows tensions between Albus and I have reached an all time high."

"Professor Snape?"Hermione asked.

"And his other spies." Minerva responded.

"Other spies? Draco?"

"Draco directly and most of the Slytherin students. He also has Septima." Minerva confessed.

"Professor Vector?! Does Dumbledore…of course he knows. He makes sure she sees whatever backs up Professor Snape's story." Hermione said and looked over to Minerva who nodded. Hermione was impressed, "He really is a clever and manipulative bastard isn't he. I am glad he is on our side. So are my parents getting back together?"

"Don't be cheeky Hermione and we might just be. Tom is eager to turn you into his heir and get at Harry and he sees me as the perfect way to do it. Not to mention my relationship with Severus helps." Minerva said pouring herself another drink.

"I didn't realize you were so maternal towards him. It makes sense now when I think about it. You are the one professor that could stand up to him. With Voldemort…are you OK with all of this? This is…well…"

"Hermione things were pretty tense when I walked back in here. You are the one I worry about. What did you do to anger Narcissa?"

"I didn't. Lucius made a bloody play at me."

"Hmpf. He would be arrogant enough to try and turn you." Minerva replied. "Lucius might be a problem but if Narcissa thinks you are a danger to her she will make a formidable enemy. Bellatrix and Severus sit at the top of Tom's ranks but Narcissa holds a high position and is always scheming. Just like you are often the secret to Ron and Harry's success, it is Narcissa who has made Lucius the man he is. Keep it in mind."

"One more reason to avoid that jackass. I don't think Narcissa was pleased I have chosen Pansy." Hermione responded.

"Yes well her plot did backfire. She will find a way to secure her place"

"Did you know Severus is sweet on her? He was prodding Lucius a bit too."

"Hmmmm…Severus always was closed off about matters of the heart but he has known Narcissa since school. She was a prefect when he came to Hogwarts. She protected him the best she could and they stayed friends. I will have to find out more. Now what of the Parkinson witch? What are your feelings towards her?" Minerva asked. It was impossible to miss the concern in her voice.

"She is sexy and perfect for my mission. If you are wondering if I am foolish enough to fall for her...no. I remember your warning about pureblooded women and politics. I know she is playing me and she did it well. My father will be pleased with her and give her status. That status will provide information. Pansy is smart but I am smarter."

"Good. I am glad you understand." Minerva said. "I just wish you didn't have to do these things."

"Allowing myself to be seduced by an attractive witch, I hope that is the worst thing I have to do. Unfortunately I know it won't be."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"What were you doing?" she hissed.

"Trying to save our son from the mess you created." Lucius fired back.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Narcissa replied. "I haven't created anything and you making a play at his daughter is only for your own gain. Too bad you are too much a fool to see how little a chance you have."

"I am doing what I must for us...for Draco." he answered.

"Bullshit, this is for you and you alone. Worried about what the Circle will think of you?" Narcissa mocked.

Lucius slapped her.

Narcissa touched her hand to her bleeding lip.

"Lucius...don't do that again. You are playing a dangerous game...one you will lose."

"It's the best type of game to play."

"Not at the price of our son." Narcissa replied and stormed off to her suites thankful for the distance between them.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N I want to thank everyone for the follows, favs and reviews. I apologize for the delay. RL hasn't been awesome. I hope to get so more chapters out on both stories shortly.

Chapter 12

"Stupify!" Hermione ducked as her spell came flying back at her. She rolled and tried a hex which went nowhere. She wasn't even cutting through his shields. She was knocked back into the wall with a wave of his wand.

She didn't let herself feel the pain. She got up and started moving again. She hated training with Moody. He was a great teacher but was unforgiving in his training.

They were in the basement of Grimmauld Place. Hermione and Minerva apparated over every morning so Hermione could train and the others could fill them in on what was happening. She had seen Harry and Ron only once so far. They were staying at the Burrow for the holiday and Molly didn't want them to spend it all training. The Weasley matriarch was doing everything she could to protect them from the war.

She, like most of the Order, had no idea Hermione had turned spy and she had become distrustful of Hermione as well. She wasn't the only one. They had decided to let Moody know what was to happen to the Headmaster but the rest of the Order did not and Hermione had been sneaking in and out of headquarters. Moody had taken it upon himself to train her since the others wouldn't or couldn't without revealing the ploy.

"This is a battle, not tea. You need to stop throwing cute little spells and fight!" Moody snarled.

Hermione obliged him throwing a sectumsempra. Moody was clearly surprised and although he deflected most of the spell she managed to cut his arm and leg. She followed with a levicorpus. She made the mistake of letting her guard down and Moody, still floating upside down, knocked her back into the wall. He finished with an incarcerous.

"Never let your guard down. I am surprised Severus taught you those. He is always so protective of his spells." Moody said as he unbound her. He helped her up. She hid her shock from Moody but she needed to confirm what he just said. They walked back to their places and bowed.

"Sir, I have a question maybe you can answer." She said blocking a purple stream of light and ducking under a chair that came shooting at her head.

"Don't lower your shoulder so much. It will take longer to get back into defensive position. What is your question?" He said while rapid firing hexes at her. He had no problem with her carrying on a conversation while they trained. Battle was merely a series of distractions.

"Why does he use the nickname Half-Blood Prince?" She asked shooting a reducto at the support beam above him. He wandlessly repaired the damage but not without getting hit with several rocks.

"Well done. The reducto was well thought out. As far as your question goes, I didn't know he still used that silly moniker. His mother was Eileen Prince. She was pure blooded. Severus always hated his father, not just for his blood mind you. The man was a cruel bastard."

"Thank you Sir." She gasped as she ducked under another hex. She had her answer on the book.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So wait, how did you find out it was Snape?" Harry asked stunned at the revelation that the key to his success was none other than Severus Snape.

"I cast sectumsempra…that is a nasty spell Harry don't ever use it except in battle and don't teach it to any of the D.A...anyways he said he was surprised that Snape taught us it."

"You told him Snape taught us it?" Ron asked. They were in Ron's room. Hermione had come by the Burrow for Christmas as promised. Molly had been polite but distant as had the rest of the family.

"No I just didn't correct him. I asked him why Snape used the name. His mother was Eileen Prince. We have his book." She replied.

"Blimey you are getting good at the spy thing. You pulled information from Moody." Ron laughed.

"It wasn't that impressive, I just took advantage of the situation." Hermione said.

"So are you ready for tomorrow?" Harry asked while swiping a chocolate frog from Ron's stash.

"No I am terrified. I hate events like this." She admitted. "Plus Lucius is plotting bedding me and Narcissa my demise." She had told them about the incident with Lucius.

"Well…hide behind Bellatrix. Problem solved. I can't believe she is your godmother. Freaky." Ron added helpfully.

"Yeah, seriously Hermione, she is scary." Harry concurred.

"And she hates Pansy" Hermione said. "Who knew that pure bloods would make everything this complicated?"

"Just remember in the end we are going to beat them and if you shag one of them I don't care. More power to you. Just keep in mind nobody expects any of them to live through the war." Ron said patting her on the back.

"And I am not planning on falling for any of them." Hermione responded.

"You are just going to what…use them?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Romilda Vane Harry." Hermione suggested.

"What? What about her?" He asked confused.

"She has been trying to get at you since the beginning of the year. She even tried to slip you love potion. When we get back you should ask her out." Ron said understanding where Hermione was going.

"What!" Harry exclaimed. "What are you suggesting?"

"That you stop pining over my sister who is determined to date gits and spend some time with a girl mate! That side isn't the only side that is going to take casualties. We spend every year fighting for our lives. Live a little!" Ron said.

"Ronald Weasley! You are shagging Padma Patil!" Hermione said knowingly.

Ron blushed and then nodded.

"How did you know that?" Harry asked.

"Why don't you ask Romilda out and find out." Hermione teased back.

Harry was going to ask more but they were called downstairs by Molly.

Hermione enjoyed every second of Christmas, despite the tension from Molly and Arthur, knowing it might be a while before she would be able to enjoy the company of those in the room again.

She flooed home around eight. She was having a cup of tea. She had a few days break from training and was debating going to Harry's parents. She had made up her mind when the floo wards rang.

"FUCK!" Hermione growled. She got up and went to the floo allowing access enough to see who it was. The Dark Lord's face appeared. Hermione sighed and opened the access.

"Interrupting something am I?" He asked as he stepped through the floo.

"Not really, I am debating having a look around Godric's Hollow."

"You should. Potter's house is here and Dumbledore grew up around here. Know your enemy. I know, I know…just have the knowledge. You think they aren't your enemy now but they will be. You will see." Voldemort replied confidently. "I am here to visit with Minerva. Maybe you should give the Parkinson's, I hear you have become quite friendly with their daughter."

Minerva walked into the room as they were talking.

"And if I accepted the attentions of one of your faithful followers?" Hermione asked.

"Well I imagine she will be happy to accommodate you. Do keep in mind that if you claim her without a wedding you will insult her family line and create a feud. In the case of the Parkinsons she is the only one worth anything in that line, they will be easily crushed if need be."

"Hermione you need to understand pure blooded families. Marriage and power are everything. She will expect a certain level of...respect. Be careful Hermione. She isn't a girl in a bar." Minerva added. "With these women you will have to exhibit more discretion and tact than you have in the past. Miss Parkinson is probably pure."

"So if I shag Pansy don't get caught."

"Hermione! I don't want to know. She clearly takes after you Tom." Minerva said walking off.

He laughed and followed Minerva down the hall.

Hermione tried to control her gag reflex. She didn't want to know what Minerva was up to anymore than Minerva wanted to know about her.

"Gross."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pansy picked her up for the ball. There were no robes this time. A simple black dress clung to Pansy like a second skin making Hermione very appreciatively Pansy's feminine side.

"You look beautiful." Pansy said taking in Hermione's red dress. The low cut was flattering and the dress was tailor fit to show every curve.

"Thank you." Hermione said softly. She was cursing propriety and social events. She wanted nothing more than to see how their dresses looked on her floor.

"Grab my arm. Let's go." Pansy said leading Hermione out the door and past the wards. They apparated to Malfoy Manor.

They were greeted by Lucius, Narcissa and Draco.

"Welcome to our home." Lucius said again trying to be seductive.

"We are happy to have you." Narcissa added as she frowned. Less than a year before Lucius had been trying to kill her in the Department of Mysteries where she helped foil his plan to get the Prophecy and lowered his standing with the Dark Lord. Now he flirted with her. She would have to watch him.

"Thank you for having me." Hermione replied. Pansy said her hellos and the two made their way into the party. She greeted her housemates and met their parents. Half of the Ministry seemed to be in attendance including most of the Wizengamot.

As the evening wore on Hermione was stuck making small talk with Pansy's father about the 'looming threat magical creatures posed'. She wanted to correct him on his clearly biased view of the matter and her patience was thinning. They were interrupted by Draco.

"Do you mind if I borrow her for a dance?" He asked. Hermione looked over to his date, Tracy Davis. She nodded at Hermione letting her know she took no offense. Pansy nodded tightly as he escorted her away.

"She really is the jealous type isn't she?" He laughed as he led Hermione in a waltz around the dance floor. The lessons from the Yule Ball were certainly paying off for her now.

"You aren't worried about her wrath?" Hermione asked.

"If she is going to have any shot in hell with you, she should know better than subjecting you to her father. The man is a longwinded blowhard. He is intolerable to those of us that are sympathetic to his beliefs. I imagine the student that created S.P.E.W. wouldn't appreciate a lecture on the horrors of creature blood."

"You are correct." Hermione conceded.

"And if I am any judge of your moods, and trust me after third year I learned to judge your moods, you were seconds away from making your views very clear." He continued.

"Yes."

"Then I am just doing my duty as her friend. Parkinson is enough of an idiot to create a scene despite your parentage. Disaster averted." He smiled as he lifted her into a turn. "In exchange make me a promise."

"What's that?" Hermione asked.

"Forgive my mother's anger. My father is a fool trying to claw his way back into the Dark Lord's good graces and regain his power. He cares not about what happens to me or my mother."

"I understand her anger. I have no desire to join your family. Let her know that. I have no idea what she sees in him but I won't go there. Does it bother you that much?"

"My parents marriage isn't one of love. It's one of power. I am not surprised at my father's actions, I only hate the effect on my mother. Just...please..."

"Don't worry Draco, I understand." Hermione agreed.

A hand came between them and Hermione was pulled into her date's arms.

"I will take it from here Draco. Tracy looks like she would like a spin around the floor." Pansy said tersely.

"Indeed she does." He commented over his shoulder as he walked back to his date.

"Jealous much?" Hermione laughed.

"He shouldn't have done that. You are my date." Pansy said.

"Pansy, Draco and I are friends only. I have made that clear. Here is a helpful hint: if you wish to stay in my good graces extricate me from any conversations involving politics in this crowd, especially when said conversation is with your father."

"What did he say?" Pansy asked.

"You were standing right there!" Hermione said letting Pansy pull her closer as the music slowed. "How do you not know?"

"My father is a bastard and a windbag. I just tune him out as soon as he starts talking. Just nod your head every few minutes or so, he won't even notice." Pansy replied.

Hermione laughed appreciatively.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Red suits you." Pansy growled in her ear.

Hermione blushed a bit and looked around to see if anyone noticed. There were quite a few eyes on them.

"They are all watching us." Hermione pointed out.

"You are the daughter of the Dark Lord and Minerva McGonagall. How could they not? I was surprised to see Professor McGonagall escorted by Professor Snape."

"Prying for gossip?" Hermione joked.

"How could I not?"

"It is completely platonic…" Hermione abruptly stopped speaking and stiffened in Pansy's arms.

"Why are you so nervous?" Pansy whispered. Hermione was still dancing but her demeanor had become extremely defensive.

"We are being watched." Hermione whispered back.

"I know, we were just discussing it." Pansy was confused by the change.

"We are being watched by the Death Eaters. They are in the shadows but they are up on the third floor near the balconies." Hermione answered.

Pansy looked up. The massive ballroom was surrounded by stairs and corridors that went up four stories. The party was contained to the first floor and some of the more elite guests were offered lodging on the second floor. The higher levels were off limits and now Pansy knew why. They were cloaked in shadow but there was a group of figures watching them.

"His guard. He is probably keeping an eye on Minerva." Pansy said.

"A good one. She is gone. Look, Snape is dancing with Narcissa." Hermione said trying not to smile.

"Don't worry about them. Their job is to protect you. Things have changed, you just need to accept them."

"Of course." Hermione responded knowing damn well they were watching her for more than protection. They all were. The guests, the Death Eaters…she was heir apparent and they wanted the power that came with her.

Pansy seemed to read her mind, "Until you accept a formal proposal you are open to be courted and pursued by any suitor. I know I have competition. I am strong enough to take them on."

Hermione wasn't sure how she felt about being a prize but it looked like she wasn't going to get an option. As Ron said, most of the people here would be dead or in Azkaban when they were done, if she bed one or two prior what was the harm. They didn't expect that of her, they were still underestimating her.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The party would be winding down soon and she needed to get back soon. She knew the Death Eaters were located on the upper floors so she kept her snooping to the first two floors. It gave her plausible deniability if she was caught. She had snuck away from Pansy for a few minutes.

She had yet to find anything of interest. It wasn't surprising considering that the areas were unsecured. She was ready to head back when she opened a set of doors and entered the largest private library she had ever seen. The shelves were lined with books. There were several desks for work and chairs and sofas for comforted located throughout the expansive room.

She couldn't help herself. She started to peruse the titles making a mental list of books to ask Draco if she could borrow. She might as well use her newly revealed blood line for some gain. The knowledge encased in some of the tomes was priceless. She saw a first edition Moste Potent Potions and felt herself go a little weak in the knees.

"We were worried about you." A cold voice said from the door.

Hermione turned and saw Narcissa Malfoy glaring. The witch walked in shutting the door behind her. Hermione held her breath as she approached.

"They are looking for you." Narcissa said tersely.

"I lost track of time...absolutely beautiful." Hermione said taking in the library.

"Yes absolutely." Narcissa replied, her gaze never leaving Hermione. There was venom in her voice. "I can see what makes you so attractive to them."

"Narcissa I would never...I will never...he is a git for trying...why are you with him?" Hermione stuttered

"What options do you think I have? Do you really understand the game here?" Narcissa asked.

"No." Hermione said honestly. "But if he is so willing to leave you for me maybe you should look at your options. He is never getting me but you can do better. I can think of at least one man…"

Lucius came in with Pansy and Draco behind him cutting off any conversation. Lucius looked miffed, Pansy worried and Draco mortified.

"I went to the loo and took a wrong turn. Once I walked in here…well I became a bit distracted." Hermione said.

"I am surprised that you don't have a list Granger." Draco said trying to distract everyone from the tension between his parents and Hermione. Narcissa and Lucius looked at him curiously. "For the books she wants to borrow."

Hermione blushed furiously making Draco laugh.

"What? Did you hide it?" He asked.

"No, it's a mental one." Hermione replied and then ran through the twenty odd books that had caught her eye already.

"See Narcissa I wasn't exaggerating when I said she was obsessed with books." A silky voice said from behind Lucius. Hermione could see Severus Snape and a very annoyed Minerva McGonagall standing in the hall.

"You summoned a search party?" Hermione asked Pansy.

"Hey it wasn't my idea. I know how you feel about parties. I figured you would sneak off somewhere." Pansy replied. "I didn't realize..."

"You can't put the books down for one night Hermione?" Minerva asked. Hermione still hadn't really processed Minerva as her mother, but as a partner in crime she was brilliant as was Snape. They both were great at ad-libbing when the situation called for it.

"Sorry…but look at this place. It is unfair to expect me not to be distracted." Hermione said in her defense. . "When I die this is what my heaven is going to look like."

"Thank you. Feel free to come by and make use of it at your leisure. I would like to finish our conversation." Narcissa said graciously. Her tone had warmed up considerably. Pansy bristled a bit but didn't say a word.

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy. I would like that." Hermione said gratefully. "I assume the party has wound down in my absence. My apologies for any problems my disappearance might have caused."

"Why don't you and Minerva use our floo to return home? There is no reason to brave the elements." Narcissa offered. Pansy's hopes of getting to say a proper goodbye were dashed.

"That would be most kind of you Narcissa. Let's go Hermione." Minerva said. They bid the others goodnight, Hermione kissed a defeated looking Pansy and then flooed out.

As soon as they reached their living room Minerva warded the floo.

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

"You weren't the only one snooping during the party…yes I know that is where you went. You will find more information can be mined from people than from places. Severus found out that the Dark Lord has made it clear to his followers that he has no intention of interfering with your relationships."

"He told me as much but said to keep a low profile. What should I expect?"

"He has made it clear he wants you turned and the bedroom is a more than acceptable way to do so. There will be many a woman may be making a move to climb even further up the ladder. There is more, Pansy is staying with the Malfoys full time now, or should I say she is staying with your father. It is part of her reward for her success. She is of age and no longer has to deal with her parents but now she truly has protection from them. I imagine it makes it that much harder for Lucius and Narcissa."

"I had a feeling her parents were bad, but that bad?"

"It is her story to tel but Viola and Paul are cruel people." Minerva responded.

"I will ask when she trusts me more. Right now I need to deal with Narcissa. I think I have a way. Unfortunately I don't know if he is up for it."

"Severus. Narcissa is powerful but after years of propping up Lucius she is still in her sister's shadow and his. Severus is a good man beneath the veneer and a guarantee of even more power, wealth and status. The problem is he is a good man and I believe him to be a bit smitten with her. I don't know that he would."

"Maybe we will find out." Hermione said thoughtfully.


End file.
